Witches, Afterall
by Xakinera
Summary: Another typical Harry PotterW.I.T.C.H. story about how the Golden Trio can't keep out of anyone's business and the evil villains exchange prioities and it all ends in absolute chaos.
1. Receiving Mail Can Be Very Painful

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story since four really is enough to deal with (I have one on fictionpress but you know I can't resist.)**

**Now I've been thinking for a while about reading one of the many Harry Potter/W.I.T.C.H. fanfics but something keeps pulling me away. Today I've finally decided to do one myself. Check out my other stories and make sure you review at the end.**

**There probably aren't going to be pairings. The W.I.T.C.H. gang have had a few more adventures and two of them are preparing for college. Harry and them are going back to Hogwarts to stop Hermione nagging and fretting. This won't be a WillxHarry since Will's got Matt. They can write letters or something. Or maybe Matt can go too since he does have powers. I'll probably be in Cornelia' point of view a lot since I love her the best! Anyway, chapter 1.**

Receiving Mail Can Be Very Painful

"I am telling you, they are unique."

Minerva regarded Rufus Scrimgeour coldly. She didn't know why she let this man into Dumbledore's old office. It was insulting. Nevertheless, he was the Minister of Magic. "In what way, Scrimgeour? You have to give me more than that. Hogwarts cannot accept teens in our school from out of nowhere."

"But, Minerva, please," Rufus Scrimgeour said, "I am begging you. I have tried every school in America-"

Minerva sat up straight. "They are from America?"

"Yes, now before you say anything, I swear they have magic!" Scrimgeour was desperate. Otherwise, he wouldn't have come here personally to settle matters.

"Then why hasn't the American Minister discovered them sooner and enrolled them there? Why are you wasting my time with all this in the first place? Shouldn't the Americans handle this?"

Scrimgeour sighed exasperatedly. "Minerva, be reasonable. I don't mean to sound rude but the American leaders, both muggle and magical, that is, are a little odd. I don't know what the magical nation was thinking when they chose Joseph Killilea but he is not the right man for the job."

Minerva raised a skeptical eyebrow as she carefully sipped her tea. "And why are you telling me this?"

"He doesn't care about the girls! Because their magic is different from ours. But magic is magic and the whole world is talking about it. I made a speech shown in the _Daily Prophet _that I would help these girls get a proper education! Please if you would just help me this once I would be forever in your debt."

Minerva cocked her head in consideration. "Forever in Rufus Scrimgeour's debt? That's hardly something I can pass up. Very well, if you will just leave their name and addresses for me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um…I didn't do it?" Irma tried. They were in the principal's office, trying to explain why there were five letters addressed to them with a creepy animal stamp on it. How did they know what classroom they were each in?

_Listen guys, we need to think of a good story,_ Taranee's voice ran through her head.

_Hey, remember that time we were getting everything mixed up because we each said something different about Elyon missing? _Will asked.

_Don't remind me,_ Cornelia groaned._ We obviously can't do that again._

_But this is weird!_ Hay Lin exclaimed._ Who are they? Is this supposed to be a joke?_

"Look, I'm not blaming you girls for anything, though you have quite a record," Mrs. Knickerbocker said. "I just want to know why these letters were delivered during school hours, by owls, nonetheless!"

"Owls?" Will asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Mrs. Knickerbocker nodded. "Now you can take these, I suppose I've wasted enough of your class time." The girls each scooped up their envelopes and left the office.

"Well at least we weren't in trouble," Irma said as she closed the door.

"Yeah, but who sent them to us?" Taranee asked. "And why is it in green ink?"

"There's only one way to find out," Hay Lin said. "Open them!"

"It could be dangerous!" Will exclaimed suddenly. "You never know."

"How could anything be dangerous about a letter?" Irma asked scathingly.

"Irma's right," Cornelia said.

"Really?" Irma blinked in surprise.

"How dangerous can a letter be?"

"I guess," Will said dubiously.

"Come on!" Hay Lin bounced up and down excitedly. "Let's open them already!" Without waiting for a response, Hay Lin gripped the edges of her envelope, and ripped it open. The others crowded around her, trying to read what it said.

_Dear Ms. Lin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find a list of all the necessary equipment. Term 1 begins on September 1st. Enclosed is a train ticket to London._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

"What?" Irma asked loudly.

"This is ridiculous," Will said impatiently.

"I know!" Taranee cried. "You can't get to London by train!"

"This is awesome!!!" Hay Lin screamed.

"What did you say?" Cornelia asked. "You actually believe that stuff?"

"Well, why not?" Hay Lin shrugged. "We _are_ magical."

"Whatever." Will rolled her eyes. "We should get back to class. Last day of school." Then the bell rang. "Or not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Taranee," Peter called. He was holding something in his hand.

"Hm?" Taranee asked.

"Which one of your friends draw?"

Taranee sat up from the sofa, her book falling to the floor. "Hay Lin, why?"

"Well she seems to miss you already since she sent you a bunch of letters." Taranee frowned. Hay Lin didn't need to send letters. There was always their minds, or at least the phone. "Hey, how did she know you're in the living room?"

"What?" Peter flung half a dozen letters onto her lap. They were the very same; the same emerald ink, the same thick paper, the same animals and that same H. "Oh, crap."

_Are you guys getting the same as what I'm getting?_ She asked the others.

_By that, do you mean a zillion letters telling us to go to a whacko school? _Irma asked._ If so, yes._

_My mom is asking questions!_ Cornelia said. _Should we reply? They obviously aren't going to give up._

_How do we reply?_ Will demanded. _I'm telling you, it's probably just some prank._

_How do they know to send it to us?_ Taranee asked.

_We're always together,_ Hay Lin explained/._ We're, like, the inseparable five. But I still think we should go. They have train tickets._

_Platform Nine and Three Quarters? _Irma asked._ I don't think so._

_Did your mom read it yet? _Taranee asked Cornelia.

_No but she's noticed the odd seal. Plus she's always known something's going on with the disappearing so she's not letting go this time._

_What are we gonna do? _Taranee asked.

_Just…get rid of them! _Will said suddenly.

_What?_

_I'm serious, Hay Lin. Get rid of them! Put them in the trash, give them to Blunk, bury them in your backyard, shred them into pieces and throw them in meridian, whatever! Just get rid of them, okay?_

_Well…_

_What is it, Taranee?_

_Well they found us the first time. They could find us again._

_Oh please, they'll get bored or run out of fancy paper. Trust me._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You said they would stop!" Cornelia cried.

"Well it didn't work," Will muttered.

"Are they stalking us?" Irma asked. "You have no idea how embarrassing it was when Mr. Lin came out of the kitchens to give us twenty envelopes addressed to us, the second table in the Silver Dragon."

"Yeah, really. We lost customers that day," Hay Lin added.

"Are we going to have to move?" Taranee asked. "My mom found out and you know how she is."

They were at the park and compared their letters over and over again. It always said the same thing. It was as if the sender knew they were being ignored.

"I think they really mean it," Hay Lin said eagerly. "And that there really is a school for magic and we just got discovered late and-"

"Maybe we could go to the Oracle," Cornelia suggested.

"And then what?" Will asked. "Begged him to tell us if these letters are true? Besides, I've read them thoroughly. Where are we supposed to get wands?"

"If the place is real, I wonder if I can bring Napoleon," Cornelia said thoughtfully. "He _is_ sort of mine. And a cat is way better than a toad."

"I thought we agreed that this magic school doesn't exist!" Irma reminded.

Cornelia just shrugged. "Well you never know."

"This is getting stupid," Taranee exclaimed. "Why are we getting bombarded with these letters? It's so annoying. It makes having a peaceful summer so much harder. And I'm going to go to that pre-college program in a few weeks, remember? What if they still send me letters there?"

"Hey, you're really optimistic if you think we're even gonna last that long," Irma muttered darkly. "My backyard is going to explode."

Taranee scanned the requirements for the umpteenth time.

_First year students will require:_

_CLOTHING:_

_1. Three Sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bogshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi by Phillida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_

Where were they supposed to get all these things? Taranee didn't have the slightest clue.

"It's getting late," Cornelia said suddenly. "We should get going,"  
"Yeah," Will seconded. "Come on, guys." They all got up from the grass. There wasn't anybody else in the park left. Just them. Will's house was closest so they started there first.

"Uh, Will?" Irma said. "I wouldn't be opening your mailbox if I were you."

"Why?" Will turned to look at it. It was a plain white one that was stuck to the ground by her mother a long time ago. The little red flag was up. People barely remembered to do that.

She peered at it cautiously. There were jagged bits of paper sticking out of the corners. So the box was cheap. She opened it and about a thousand letters pelted themselves at her face. How could so many letters stuff themselves into one small mailbox? She jumped back in shock but they assailed her mercilessly. The others stepped closer to try and help but got hit too. The letters poked at them and attacked them wherever they could reach.

"Make it stop!" Taranee hissed, holding bare her arms up, which were starting to get red. "Make it stop before the neighbors come out!"

Funnily enough, Will knew exactly how. She said the words they were waiting to hear. "ALL RIGHT, ALREADY!!!!!! We'll go, just stop trying to kill us!!!" As if they really had heard, the envelopes dropped onto the ground, unmoving. Then, they disappeared.

Hay Lin broke the silence. "So we're going?"

**There's chapter one. Not my best when it comes to first chapters but I wanna make this one kind of longer than my others. Review! Thanks you.**


	2. Revealing A Secret Isn't That Easy

**The-Evil-Cookie: Aw, thanks. I try my best.**

**Kilie-Thank you so much! I hope you continue reading.**

Chapter 2 Revealing A Secret Isn't That Easy

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Will chanted. "No way. Not in a billion years. Forget about it."

"But think about it!" Irma pleaded. "It's the only way. Why don't we vote on it?"

Will thought about this for a second. "Sure, it's fine by me. But I vote 'we-are-not-going-to-give-up-our-secret-we-have-kept-for-four-years-just-because-of-a-weirdo-school.'"

"What Will said," Taranee nodded.

"I say we try it. Just gather them somewhere in a soothing atmosphere and break it to them."

"I'll go with Irma," Cornelia said.

"Of course!" Hay Lin yelled. "I mean really, Will. Can't you see this is the only way we can go to that school? How else are we going to pay for all that stuff? Our allowances probably won't stretch far enough."

"Look," Will said, "we can tell them we're going to a boarding school or something but why do we have to tell them we can turn into fairy pixies too?"

"We voted," Irma said firmly.

"Fine," Will grumbled. "Who's house do _you _want them to freak out at?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We can't do this! My mom brought Mr. Collins!!" Will whispered. She was in full uniform. She had butterflies in her stomach and frogs hopping near her throat.

"What?" Cornelia whispered back in horror. "No! She can't!"

"Well it's too late now," Taranee exclaimed. "Come on. At least your mom's not a lawyer."  
"Or a police officer," Irma piped up.

"Irma, are you girls done? I really have to go back to work…"

"See?" Irma spread out her hands in exasperation. "Let's get this over with!" They left the kitchen of the Silver Dragon and went into the basement where their families were waiting.

"Okay mom, Mr. Collins," Will began, "Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Lair, Lin, Cook…"

"Now before Will here, bores you all to sleep!" Irma butted in. "We wanted to show you these. Cornelia?"

Cornelia stepped out and flew the letters to their parents' hands. "What-" Harold sputtered. He looked at Cornelia as if he'd never seen her before. Nevertheless, he read the letter with his wife.

"Taranee, I don't understand," Theresa said, bewildered. "These people think you're magical."

Now came the hard part. "I am, mom," Taranee replied.

"What?" Peter asked. "That was what those letters were about? You being magical?"

"Yep," Hay Lin said. "Because we can do stuff. Like, er, this!" She twisted the air before her in her hand. "Irma…"

"Oh! Right!" Irma snapped out of her revere and spun a thread of water through Hay Lin's wind. It instantly turned into ice and dropped to the ground in pieces.

"I'll clean that up!" Taranee said suddenly. She came in and wiped it all with a broom.

"Hey, Cornelia!" Lillian. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to spill?" **(You'll have to read at least the first chapter of Elemental Recourse to know what she's talking about but you needn't bother)**

"I guess I forgot," Cornelia answered sheepishly.

Elizabeth stared at her younger daughter. "You knew??"

Lillian nodded. "Yeah."

"Irma, this isn't funny."

The girls exchanged worried glances. "What do you mean, dad?" Irma asked nervously.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe this? I can't believe you're wasting my time with this…joke!" Irma's father got up and started to leave.

"No!" Taranee cried. "Mr. Lair, you don't understand! We need your support. Look!"

Thomas Lair turned and jumped in surprise as Taranee held a fireball in her hand.

"Nice," Peter said with an approving grin.

Theresa shot a glare at her son. "Really, I quite agree with Tom."

"Law enforcers," Irma muttered under her breath.

"Even if your…magic is real, do you really expect us to send you to these boarding schools? They must be expensive. And why should we trust them?"

"That's right," Harold Hale added. "I want my daughter to get a good, _normal_ education. How is she supposed to do that if she's learning magic?"

"Yes," Lionel said. "Taranee, remember that college program?"

"I'll still go," Taranee murmured.

"What's the use of a college program if you don't go to college?" Theresa demanded.

"I never said I wasn't going to college!" Taranee exclaimed.

""Oh really?" Theresa fired up immediately. "How are you supposed to go to college if you don't attend school any longer? Hm? I'm sure these people don't give you any credits for passing their classes."

Will glared at Irma in despair. "I knew we shouldn't have done it."

"Will," her mother said quietly. "What can you do?"

"Oh, nothing mom, just nothing at all! I just shoot the lightning and hold the thing that gives us all power. Sorry you had to be dragged into this, Mr. Collins. Please don't tell anyone. There's always somebody gullible enough to believe you."

"No, I- of course not," Mr. Collins stammered. "I think I should go now, Susan." **(Poor Mr. Collins. Somehow, I always stick him in those awkward positions.)**

"Mom? Dad?" Hay Lin said tentatively. "I hope you're not-"

"Hay Lin!"

"Grandma!" Hay Lin cried. "I thought you were upstairs!"

"Like I couldn't miss this commotion," Yan Lin retorted. "Don't worry, your parents are just in shock. I can talk to them. Will's mother looks fine too. As for the others, I'm not so sure." Yan Lin shook her head. "So, you've been accepted so some magical school, eh?"

Hay Lin nodded. "Yeah. Isn't it cool? We did do the right thing, didn't we?"  
"I don't suppose you had any other choice, Hay Lin." They turned to look at everyone else.

"Do NOT blame this on Lillian," Cornelia was yelling. "She didn't do anything!"

"So that's why you're always so secretive!" Harold burst out. "Sneaking around the house at odd hours of the night, having gatherings every day, sleeping over with a different friend every night. And Lillian, knowing what was going on for all these years-"

"Stop exaggerating, dad!" Lillian shouted, tears shining through her eyes. "I don't know why Cornelia decided to tell you guys today but it must be important! And I bet she wasn't expecting you to still act like this."

Cornelia bowed her head. "I'm not a freak, dad. I'm still me."

"Really, Harold," Elizabeth said. "Maybe you need to calm down."

A few feet away, Taranee and her mother were still having that same old battle about college. Irma was hollering at Chris to shut up and shooting water pellets at his face.

"So this is what you girls were hiding?" Susan asked in a low voice.

"Yes, mom," Will mumbled.

"Oh, Will. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped you deal with all this."

Will blinked. "Really? You wouldn't get mad at me? You wouldn't say it was too dangerous or something?"

"Of course not, honey. How could they be dangerous? As long as you can control them properly, what can go wrong?"

Hay Lin smiled a secret smile. There was a lot more they needed filling in on, but she wasn't sure that was the right moment.

**How do you like it? Hope you enjoyed it! Review! And yeah, I'll get to Shades of Grey tomorrow. Promise!**


	3. Packing Can Be A Hazard

**JanessaVR: Where'd you get the name? I ask pretty much everyone that if I can't figure it out – which is all the time. Anyway, thanks! I aim to please! Try my others. I don't think they're that bad…(Starts panicking) But Strayphoenix is a wonderful funny writer. About half my favorites are hers!**

**GlPiItTtAer: Thanks! I've only read one. Then I decided to start my own!**

Chapter 3 Packing Can Be A Hazard But Goodbyes Are Worse

_Let me guess, permanent grounding?_

_Pretty much,_ Cornelia replied._ But that's not fair since you read minds. I just feel so bad that Lillian got dragged into this._

_At least Lillian is a member of your family!_ Will retorted. _Imagine bringing your old history teacher as well as your mom's boyfriend into this._

_You should stop moping about that,_ Irma said. _It's getting a little boring. Why did they stay together so long, anyway? Why don't they just break up or get married?_

_IRMA!_ Will yelled, not wanting to think about any of that.

_Whatever, that's not the point. The point is, how are we going to get to that school now??_

_We don't know, Hay Lin,_ Taranee said._ By the way, how are your parents? Are they like ours?_

_Can't you just read her mind too?_ Cornelia asked irritably.

_They're being really nice about it,_ Hay Lin replied, ignoring the outburst.

_Well, _Cornelia said to no one in particular. _I guess we all know what to do now._

_Um, give up?_ Will tried.

_No!_ Cornelia yelled in exasperation. _Irma has to persuade them!_

_You mean force them? _Irma corrected.

_Whatever,_ Cornelia said. _We can ask again tonight. If they disagree, then you can do you thing._

_What do you say, Will?  
Yeah, sure, why not? _Will said.

_So it's settled then?_ Taranee asked everyone in general. _Because my dinner's ready so you'd better get yourself ready Irma, okay?_

_Wow, Irma, _Hay Lin gushed. _You can do long distance?_

_Yeah. Whatever._

**"**So," Cornelia began as they all gathered around the table in the restaurant. It wasn't the safest place to hold a secret conversation but they were never caught before. "We've solved one of our problems. But where are we going to get these scales and robes and books? And why would we want broomsticks?" She had stared at the words for so long, they were imprinted into her head.

"I still can't believe you're buying this," Matt commented.

"Me neither," Will muttered.

"Then why are you going?" Matt demanded.

"Because," Taranee waved her hand across the table, "those letters would have murdered us if we didn't."

"Look," Caleb said **(yes, he and good old Cornelia are still together - obviously)**, "from what they've told us, whoever keeps sending these really has magic. The least they can do is check it out."

"But to mess up your parents, and spill your secret, just for exploration!" Matt shook his head.

"Matt, stop raining on my parade," Hay Lin begged. "I think it's real and so does grandma. There has to be some place to get these things. Maybe the Internet? You never know."

"I tried that, Hay Lin," Taranee said wearily. "It didn't work. Those books either don't exist, or they're really well hidden."

"See?" Matt yelled triumphantly. "More proof! And look at this train ticket. Even if they built a giant railroad across the ocean, how can there be a platform nine and three quarters?"  
"It could be magic!" Hay Lin said defensively. "For someone with wings, you sure are oblivious to magic. If we can have powers, so can other people. It's totally possible. We just have to wait and see."

"Matt," Will said softly. "It's okay. I'll write and teleport and everything. Maybe you could even get enrolled. Hay Lin has a point. You are magical."

"Lucky," Caleb muttered.

Cornelia heard and laughed. "And the same to you too! You don't have to be magical for me to care. You're the leader of all those men in Meridian. Since you're probably going to spend most of your time there, now that we're gone, we can come visit you through portals any time."

Caleb perked up. "You're right!" Cornelia giggled.

Irma sighed. "Now to tell your loverboy you're going to boarding school."

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked, bewildered.

"He's right there."

"Where?" Hay Lin turned around in circles. Irma laughed and clutched the table for support. "Oh, very funny."

What does one pack for boarding school apart from all her clothes? Admittedly, Cornelia's shoes alone took up a small suitcase but she knew it was necessary if the school was co-educational. Even though she already had Caleb. She looked around and decided to include a few of her favorite books for when she's bored, make-up, hair accessories incase of make-over emergencies, a few medals to keep up her spirit and all sorts of things like that. she had a sort of imagination so she ended up packing pretty much her whole room. Finally, she was satisfied.

Hay Lin was worried. She had to leave half her winter clothes behind because she needed so many paints. There may be people interested in her work. She loved compliments and was thinking of going pro.

Irma surveyed her surroundings. She was determined to strip the place bare, and beat Cornelia at eye-shadow range. There wasn't much else to take. She grabbed a few pictures that were on her bedside table as an afterthought.

Taranee had one small bag. She planned on asking about robes when they got there. It said that was what they were going to be wearing. She wondered how they washed their clothes. She hoped it wasn't by hand. She worried about a lot of things. It was in the nature of her family. She had still gone to that pre-college program. It was actually a lot of fun and she planned on asking about credits for the new school as well. She wasn't holding out much hope on that but she had to try. She still had her eye on college.

Will was trying to squeeze her printer in with the computer and lamp. Then she looked around and collected her cell phone, alarm clock, calculator, and half a dozen stuffed frogs. She wanted to feel at home. She hoped she could cram it all in. will wasn't too big on clothes. As long as she had enough so she didn't repeat once in one week, she was happy. The hardest thing was to wait the last few days to pack the toothbrush and everything. Time really truly flies.

So that was how the Guardians prepared for Hogwarts.

**How was this one? I didn't do ANY homework again this time. I really should buckle down and get to work but it's nine anyway and my parents want me in bed around there. Talk about gross injustice. If the chapter is short, I apologize but I hope it's not. No time to check. Must post! Review!**


	4. Trains Are Very Awkward Places

**LilMizzStarx: You'll have to read the first chapter of Elemental Recourse, like I said. Then you'll get it.**

**GlPiItTtAer: Thanks! Yeah, I liked that part too. Thanks for the advice too.**

**The-Evil-Cookie: Yippee! You're still reading it. Thanks. Why didn't you say it was you?**

Chapter 4 Trains Are Very Awkward Places

"Tell me, Will," Matt said on the day they were ready to leave. "How the hell are you going to this school?"

"Simple," Will replied, "Taranee has it all figured out. It said we have to go to King's Cross, London, to board the train, so we're going to teleport there."

"Can you do that?" Caleb asked skeptically.

Cornelia nodded. "Do you doubt our power?" She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you soon, promise."

Hay Lin and Irma turned away to give the two some time. They were standing in the basement of the Silver Dragon. It was where they always went in search of a sanctuary and pretty much where it all started. They had years of memories to uncover from the place and they were going to miss it, all of them.

"Come on, you guys!" Irma exclaimed. "I can hear Taranee coming so hurry up. We can't do this without you."

"Hey, guys," Taranee gasped. "Sorry I'm late. I had to double check to see I wasn't missing anything. Good thing too, otherwise I would have left my copy of the letter at home, along with a couple of my encyclopedias."

Irma and Hay Lin rolled their eyes at each other knowingly. Typical Taranee **(Hey! Taranee, Hermione! Weird.) **

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Elyon for me!" Cornelia called to Caleb. He nodded and smiled as if it wasn't the twentieth time she asked that.

Hay Lin was hugging her grandma goodbye. Out of all the things, she was what she would miss most. "Our parents are okay, right?"

"Yes, Hay Lin," her grandma said back. "They wrote the letters and made the phone calls. Your school won't suspect a thing and they won't be damaged. At least, I don't think."

Considering the circumstances, it wasn't a bad note to end on. So the five grabbed their bags, and teleported to London.

"Okay, now I repeat Cornelia said again. "I see platform nine, and platform ten. Where's the one in between?"

"There is none in between," muttered a passbyer.

Irma shrugged. "Maybe the architects haven't gotten around to building it yet. Maybe they're a few years late."

"Very funny," Cornelia growled. She was starting to get cold. She was staring at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, willing another one to appear.

"Calm down," Will said in reassurance. "Maybe they typed it wrong and it was supposed to be platform nine."

"Do you really think they're that thick?" Cornelia demanded.

"It could happen," Taranee said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Hay Lin cut in. "Anything can. Like an owl turning into a pet."

"No, Hay Lin, that can't-" Taranee stopped.

"See?" Hay Lin cried triumphantly. "Owls!" Sure enough, there was a threesome their age, followed by a red-haired girl and what looked like her parents.

"Hey," Will said softly. "You don't think they could be…"

"Yep," Irma nodded with vindictiveness, "those are some of our new classmates. The black-haired one looked around and caught her staring. He stood there.

"What is he waiting for?" Cornelia hissed.

"Why are you whispering?" Irma shot back. When she turned around, the boy was gone! Just like that. One minute, he was ten yards away, the next, gone.

"How did they do that?" Taranee asked. All five of them were watching a bushy-haired girl now. That was all they could see of them, really, their hair. She walked right up to the barrier, and vanished. There was a second when she turned back and looked at the two adults, who were pointing and beckoning for her to go back. Now they glanced at the Guardians nervously.

"That's it!" Hay Lin cried. "We go through the barrier! Come on!" She started forward but Taranee tugged her back. She sent all of them a thought and they nodded. They then turned around and started talking amongst one another as if nothing had happened. Within a few minutes, the whole group of them disappeared.

The girls rushed over to inspect the barrier. Irma poked it and fell right through. The others quickly followed. It was like stepping into another world. One that was magical. All of them felt it for sure. They didn't need telepathy to feel the wonder, the marvel. There was a train called the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was filing into and a huge sign that said, Platform 9 3/4 **(I hope the dash shows up. If it looks like 9 3 4, that's okay, it just means the thing doesn't show up.) **

They all grinning at each other stupidly like they saw a snapshot of an old friend and started to climb aboard.

Once they got their luggage onboard, they stared around. "Where do we go?" Taranee asked.

"Into one of the compartments," Cornelia replied. "Duh!" She led the others through the hallway.

"How do you know?"

"Haven't you ever been on a train before?" Cornelia countered. "Look, there's that cute guy from earlier!"

"I do hope you're talking about Caleb, Cornelia," Will said. She peered into the compartment window. "Oh, that one. You think he's cute?"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Well he's plausible."

Then it's your lucky day," Irma said, "because everywhere else is full. How can a train be so small?" With that, she slid opened the compartment door. "Hi, can we sit here?" Without waiting for an answer, she plowed on ahead and settled in one of the seats.

Taranee gave the trio an embarrassed, apologetic look. "What are you doing here?" the redhead asked. He sounded rather rude.

The others bustled in. "We have to sit somewhere," Will said, and took a seat next to Irma.

"Ron!" the girl said reproachfully. She turned to them. "Are you sure you belong here?"

Look," Ron said, leaning forward. "Let's put it this way. Do you or do you not recognize this historical figure?" He was pointing to the last boy, who was looking slightly annoyed.

"Um, a magical…person?" Hay Lin asked nervously.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Ron yelled, standing up.

"God," Cornelia said, irritated. "So we don't know your friend's name. You don't know any of ours."

"Why?" Ron demanded. "Did any of you defeat dark wizards?"

The girls grinned at each other knowingly. _Don't let anything slip,_ Taranee warned.

_They're magical too, _Irma reasoned,_ I think._

"As a matter of fact," Will said slowly.

Ron looked like he was about to burst again. This time, Harry Potter interrupted him. "My name's Harry. It's just Harry. And this is Hermione. We haven't seen you around before."

"We're new," Cornelia state matter-of-factly.

"You don't understand," Hermione said gently. "Hogwarts does accept new students unless they're eleven, the age they should begin. Besides, your accents don't sound right."

"Well that's because-" Irma began.

"Then we came to the right place!" Taranee said. "We got letters telling us to come to King's Cross to attend a school called Hogwarts."

"Our accents are because we're from America!" Taranee glared at Irma, who just shrugged innocently.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "America? Then why didn't you go to Chesterton?"

"Excuse me?" Will said.

"Never mind."

"So who are all of you?" Ron asked. It seemed like a fair question.

"Well my name's Will Vandom."

"Taranee."

"Cornelia Hale."

"Irma Lair, thank you very much."

"You call me Hay Lin," Hay Lin concluded. "So, what's the school like?"

"Uh," Harry said, unsure.

"Well to start of, there are four Houses," Hermione supplied. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, HufflePuff, and Slytherin."

"Dark wizards come from Slytherin," Ron added.

"Then name sounds weird," Hay Lin giggled. "Like a slithering snake. Like on that stamp!"

"Yeah," Ron eyed her oddly. "And we're all in Gryffindor, which, not to brag, is the best. Ravenclaw's for the brains like Hermione, but she's an exception. And HufflePuff's got everybody else that don't fit in. you guys will probably be there."

"Why?" Cornelia demanded. It sounded to her that HufflePuff was for outcasts and unimportant people. What kind of a name is HufflePuff anyway?

"You're all muggles. Muggle born. That's where they usually end up."

"Ron!" Hermione cried again. "Don't listen to him. I'm a muggle born so I know how weird it feels. I understand what you're going through."

"Actually," Will said, smiling, "you might not." She thought of all those adventures in Meridian.

"And I can bet you our Taranee can get into the brains," Irma bragged.

"Really?" Ron said quickly. "How much?"

"Ten dollars?"

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Dollars?"

"American currency, Ron," Hermione said wearily. "You don't have wizard money?"

"Wizards have their own money?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. He dug into his robes and picked out a large gold coin. "This is a galleon. We also have sickles and knuts."

"Fascinating," Irma muttered sulkily, now that her money wasn't of any use.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall can switch it."

"Great." For the next few hours, they fell silent. The Guardians were talking in their minds and the wizards couldn't talk in company.

"Hey Ron, Hermione?" Harry said suddenly. "How come you don't have prefect duty?"

"It was canceled," Hermione replied, "because most of us went home."

"Why?" Taranee asked.

Harry looked them square in the eyes (some of the, anyway). "It's a very long and complicated story."

**I think there might be too much conversation. I feel like I used the word, 'said' about five hundred times! I'm going to be doing some chapters in the HP characters' points of view now. Also, I've been thinking and I want Irma to hook up with someone…but who????? Dean? Seamus? Michael Corner? Wait, they're in Harry's year. Whatever. Any ideas for anything really in general are welcome. Review! How else are you gonna send in any ideas? **

**This is longer than the rest. I think…**


	5. Houses Are A Bother

**GlPiItTtAer: You'll see. I've thought about Taranee being in Ravenclaw because she's smart and not all that brave and stuff. No they don't have any of their equipment. Something the Golden Trio (why are they called that? who made it up?) will soon find out when they have to change into their robes. I was going to have Cornelia bring Napoleon but they don't always get along so I thought against it.**

**LilMizzStarx: All in due time!**

**Nemrut: Your name reminds me of an Egyptian god or the Middle East…**

Chapter 5 Houses Are A Bother

"We should get into our robes now. We're almost there," Harry said. Then he looked at Hermione and the new group expectantly.

Hermione picked up the hint. "Right, let's go. Come on. We'll change in the girl's bathroom."

Taranee's eyes were wide in alarm. "We don't have any…robes. We didn't know where to get the stuff."

Hermione paused for a second. "Oh. Well, get out of the compartment for a while anyway."

"Why?" Taranee asked, puzzled.

Irma sighed dramatically. "Just do what she says, come on!" They all filed out and Will slid the compartment door closed behind her.

"That was pretty eventful," Ron said, while searching through his trunk. "Who d'you reckon they really are?"

Harry was caught off guard, trying to tug a piece of fabric free from under his schoolbooks. "Uh, teenage girls?"

Ron shook his head. "Listen, mate. My dad works at the Ministry. Hogwarts would be in serious trouble if for some reason someone who's _supposed_ to go to school here were late. Six or seven years late, too. Those aren't students. They're probably protection. Or spies."

"For who?" Harry asked, not really buying into it.

"Ministry, You-Know-Who, anyone!"

Harry sighed wearily. "Ron, get a life. They're just five ordinary girls, not Voldemort's spies."

Ron leaned closer to him. "Five ordinary girls around the same age, too old to be beginners, who know each other and all come from America? There has to be something fishy. And knowing our reputation, we are going to find out what."

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you seriously think so? Besides, Dumb - McGonagall's around. She wouldn't let any riffraff from the Ministry in, not after Umbridge. And she'd be way too careful about new students after Fake Mad Eye too, so I think we're safe. Now hurry up before Hermione and them get back."

Ron got into his robes quickly and was about to say something when the compartment door opened again. "Sorry if we came in too early for comfort," Will said nervously. "But we didn't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"That's okay," Ron replied, giving Harry what he took as a meaningful look. Harry frowned at him, the universal meaning of stop-thinking-too-much-you'll-burn-your-last-brain-cells among others.

The girls all poured in again. With them in the compartment, there really was almost no space left. The trolley skipped out so Harry was starving. He heard that the lady who pushes it quit after Dumbledore's death. He didn't blame her.

The train came into an abrupt halt. The girls started to lift their bags with great difficulty. "Uh," Harry said, "you don't need to do that. It'll be picked up for you."

"Oh." Irma dropped her case with relief. So did the others, which issued a series of loud clangs.

"If you don't have any of your school things, what do you have in there?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Oh, there's a lot of things a girl needs," Cornelia replied mysteriously. She looked at Irma knowingly and Taranee sighed heavily.

Ron shot Harry another glance, which he ignored. Hermione came bustling in. "Sorry I'm a bit late," she said. "Come on, let's go into the carriages."

"Carriages?" Hay Lin asked fervently. "This is like a fairy tale! Hey, maybe I could do a painting of us peeping out of carriage windows and flying towards a castle in the clouds! It's been done before but-"

"You won't be going in the carriages, I don't think," Hermione said as they got out of the train, Pigwidgeon making quite a lot of noise.

"Why not?" Hay Lin demanded, disappointed.

"First years go to the castle a different way, by boat."

"There really _is_ a castle?"

"God, Hay Lin," Taranee said, rolling her eyes. "You guys can't be much older than us. How come we're first years?"

Ron looked her in the eye. "You came several years late."

Taranee was going to say something but as they stepped outside, she stopped. "What are those?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"Those horses have got to be the most disgusting things I have ever seen in my life!" Cornelia cried. "Except Cedric and his Lurdens."

"What are Lurdens?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No one," Cornelia said quickly.

"Wait," Harry finally caught on. "You can see them?"

"Well they're only right there!" Will exclaimed. "Why, can't you see them?"

"I can, but most of the rest of us can't." This got Harry kidding. They saw people die before? **(Duh, the Lurdens and Rebels in the war against Phobos at the end of the second season. They want to make it look okay but I bet tons of good people died just like in real wars.)** Maybe Ron was right…

"Tell me again," Irma grumbled, "why they got to sit in the creepy horse carriage, when we have to squeeze into tiny boats?"

"For the millionth time, I don't know!" Will cried. "You should be glad non of the eleven year olds 'squeezed in' with us."

Irma shuddered exaggeratingly. "And what's with that giant? I mean he has to be a giant. I have never seen anything so big in my life that wasn't unnaturally colored."

"Well his beard was unnaturally tangled, that good enough for you?" Will glared. The boats were rocky and felt like they were going to tip over any minute. Irma was too busy complaining to do anything about the lake so the others soon drifted away. Water occasionally splashed onto the boats and more than once, Will saw something slip out of the water, then back in again.

Finally, she saw some sign of their destination. This dark, aged, building with small lights in various entrances and windows stood before them as she could see the bank, where she quickly climbed up. She found the others and they headed towards the castle, ignoring Hay Lin's gasps in awe. It really was nothing compared to Elyon's place. A tall, formal looking woman came and told them to follow her.

Cornelia strained to hear the voices ahead, but when she did, there was too much so she had trouble deciphering it. She wanted to go where the commotion was quickly but the woman, who turned out to be Minerva McGonagall, the one who sent them all the many, many, _many_ letters, kept talking about House points and honor which got extremely boring after a while.

"Wait!" she whispered to Taranee, who looked like she drank in every word. "What are we doing?"

"We're going into the Great Hall to be sorted into the Houses those people on the train were talking about," Taranee hissed back. She was feeling very uncomfortable. All the children were staring up at her like she was some sort of freak.

The lights in the Great Hall were blinding and she had to shield her eyes. She was almost the first in line. There was a small, dark-haired girl in front of her who looked absolutely terrified. **(I really don't want to go into the torture of writing a Sorting Hat song again and I'm sure no one wants to suffer through my painful attempts at poetry.)**

Professor McGonagall took out a sheet of paper, only it was the old paper used in their letters. It figures. **(There weren't enough new students for me to call it a scroll.) **"Bagdonas, Anna," she called. A short-haired girl walked up to the stool and slowly lowered the Sorting Hat over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

"Cook, Taranee." Taranee hesitantly slipped the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Taranee sat there, slightly relieved and headed towards the table that was clapping, even though they were all looking at her oddly.

"Finelli, Daniele." A short brunet was sorted into Slytherin.

Cornelia went to Gryffindor as well whilst a girl (Emma Hyde, for those who'd care to know) whose hair looked like it had been dyed many times went to Slytherin also.

Irma was up next. There really weren't a lot of new students. Then again, there weren't a lot of students at all. For the first time since Taranee knew her, she looked nervous, even terrified. And Taranee couldn't help but gasp in shock (earning her more glances) when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Wasn't that 'for the brains,' not the airheads? With all due respect to Irma, she just wasn't the smartest tack in the drawer **(or whatever that saying is, you all know what I mean)** so if she could get into Ravenclaw, why could Taranee, the girl who was actually planning on going to college? And according to that song, Gryffindor was for brave people. She may have fought her share of evil but she can't look at a scorpion without screaming. She shook her head, deciding to mull it over for later.

"Lin, Hay," McGonagall said slowly, sounding rather uncomfortable. It did sound odd but she had no problem saying, 'Cook, Taranee,' making a bunch of other first years giggle childishly.

Hay Lin smiled and skipped towards the stool. She had got to be the only person who'd ever done that. She jammed the hat on her head excitedly and waited.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted in seconds. Hay Lin's lower lip quivered. Her eyes met with Irma, then Cornelia and Taranee. They all knew what she was thinking. Were they all going to be separated? And why Slytherin? They just didn't look like a very pleasant group of people. Taranee shuddered at the thought of being with the likes of them.

Will was in Ravenclaw with Irma along a stout girl called Lilly Xian. Now Taranee was annoyed. Will was worse than Irma, so what made her qualify for Ravenclaw? And since when was Hay Lin dark? Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

**Oh no! What the hell is going on? You'll see. Sorry it took so long but I've been playing Welcome To My Life over and over again which distracts me. Review!**


	6. Rules That Are Kept Laws That Are Broken

**Heartofblades: Thanks. I really can't see Will with Harry. I'm a little too rigid. I stick to the main stuff usually. Besides, Will and Matt are good together. Does OOC stand for out of character? I don't know what half these things stand for like HB or AU or A/N but that's okay. I want Ron a little hostile because of his dad being in the ministry and his brother just getting bitten by a werewolf and everything. Plus he's the one that was born pureblood so he knew about these things better. **

**Nemrut: Thanks, I will. I haven't worked on my other ones for a while now…**

**GlPiItTtAer: You'll see. I wanted the opposite of what most if them'll be in. I stuck Cornelia in Gryffindor though because I didn't have the heart to put anyone in HufflePuff and I wanted Hay Lin to go to Slytherin alone (I have my reasons for the poor girl) and three of them in Ravenclaw would be too much. Plus Cornelia's not that dumb. The Hat's screwed up, that's all I'm gonna say.**

**AHHHH!!!! What happened? I had half the chapter typed up and now it's GONE!!!! Damn it! I bet my mother went on MY computer, saw the minimized file, and closed it without saving it. I hate her.**

Chapter 6 Rules That Are Kept, Laws That Are Broken

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed, taking a huge bite out of his shepherd's pie. "McGonagall's speeches are so much longer than Dumbledore's. She should do that stuff _after_ the feast!"

"Maybe she thought not everyone has your appetite," Hermione remarked snidely.

"Things really are gonna be different without Dumbledore," Harry said quietly while still managing to help himself to a large portion of mashed potatoes.

"That reminds me," Ron said suddenly. "I told you they were spies."

Harry sighed. "Not that again."

Hermione looked from one of them to the other. "What do you mean?"

"Ron reckons the new girls are spies for the Ministry," Harry explained. Hermione snorted.

"They have to be!" Ron said indignantly. "Why else would they be spread out all over the Houses?"

Hermione paused to think for a second. "They aren't in HufflePuff," she pointed out.**arrHarry**

"Yeah, well obviously," Ron scoffed. "Nothing happens in HufflePuff. I still say they're spies."

"You're so stubborn Ron," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Besides, they're right there so shut up." Ron did so obediently but not without casting Hermione a glare.

A few seats away, sat Taranee and Cornelia. Neither one was eating. They just stared at their shiny empty plates with their brows furrowed in deep concentration.

_I want to be with you guys!_ Hay Lin cried. Even in their minds she sounded close to tears. _These people are mean! They keep sneering at me. They look like Lurdens or something._

_What _I_ want to know,_ Taranee said, _is how you two got into the 'smart House' and I didn't. I mean no offense, Will but you are doing pretty badly at school and Irma isn't doing that well academically either._

_And no one said you were brave, _Irma returned.

_Should we tell them about what we can do? _Cornelia asked_. It's obvious we don't belong to the same branch of magic. Maybe we don't belong here after all._

_No, we shouldn't tell them,_ Will decided. _We should try to learn their kind of magic. Think of it this way, guys. It'll be like a free course of how to fight Phobos. He's still out there somewhere. Maybe they have something here that'll help get rid of him once and for all._

_It sounds really neat and all but I can't endure this!_ Hay Lin said.

_We can ask the Principal, Hay Lin, _Taranee said soothingly.

_You mean Headmistress, _Irma corrected.

_Whatever, _Cornelia waved that aside. _We should do it as soon as possible. We don't have any of the material either. They've been no help at all. And I'm not even sure if I want to know where to get frog juice or rat tails._

A couple of staff members were missing at the feast: Professor Slughorn, and an addition to the staff, Professor Espion **(anyone who likes translating stuff from other languages, try this one!)** who were having a conversation outside of the stockroom for potion ingredients.

"May I ask what it's for?" Slughorn was saying. "Excuse me for sounding so suspicious but if you haven't heard, Dumbledore was murdered by the last man in your post."

_Of course I did, you idiot._

"Ah, er, yes. I wish for my second year students to understand the variety of beasts there are in the world. This will provide an excellent example since I can't exactly bring in the real thing!"

Slughorn chuckled. _Stupid fool. He's too easy to butter up._ "Yes, yes, of course. I'm very glad I could help you."

"Why thank you."

"We should be getting to the feast now," Slughorn said, suddenly remembering. His stomach growled. Espion snickered softly.

"I'll join you after a while. I have something to finish at my office." With that, Professor Espion walked down the hall, boomslang skin clutched safely in his hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He closed the door to his office **(Do the teachers sleep in their office? I can't imagine them having a dorm!)**, leaned against it, and sighed. He stored the year's worth of boomslang skin in his cupboard along with the mountain of lacewing flies, a dozen jars of powdered bicorn horn, shriveled up leeches, scattered fluxweed and knotgrass, as well as a few small vials containing black substances. He stared at the mess but shrugged it off and closed the doors, locking them up.

He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. So this is what it was like to be a Hogwarts teacher. to be honest, he felt like Bartemis Crouch Jr. he just hoped this one wouldn't be botched up.

_Flashback_

"He is a muggle from America and he is dead. I assure you no one will recognize you," the cold, high voice said.

"W-what if _they_ do?" he asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to ask questions but it just slipped out.

"You'll just have to deal with it, then won't you, you worthless lump of blubber!" Voldemort roared.

He flinched. He knew the master wouldn't take questions well. "Yes, my Lord."

"Anything else?"

"No, nothing, my Lord." He assumed this was the reply to give.

Voldemort sighed. "I know there is something bothering you – among your usual burden – so you'd better tell me. It would be less painful than me finding out by myself."

"Well," he hesitated. How was he to put this? "Why them? I thought you were focused on Potter."

If Voldemort weren't pure evil, he would have chuckled. "I don't only want Harry Potter dead, I want power. Always, I am seeking power, and they have it! now I specifically want the blonde and the redhead. Get the black one too, if you can. The others can be brought as an added bonus but the two of them are the real source of power. Rookwood may have made some – errors, in the past but he is still an excellent spy. Now go. Wormtail will assist you on your journey like he did three years ago."

_End flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please," Hay Lin wailed. "I tell you, I don't belong there!!!!"

"I am sorry, Ms Lin," Professor McGonagall replied. "But the Sorting Hat knows best and it put you in Slytherin."

"If that's true, then the Sorting Hat needs to get an upgrade," Irma muttered.

"Can't you make an exception just this once?" Cornelia pleaded. "You obviously did when you let us in here seven years late." The others stared at her blankly. "Well that's what everyone else at our table said." They all understood and nodded. Sometimes it slips their minds that Cornelia's senses were enhanced.

"The school rules are rules," McGonagall said firmly. "Now, about the issue of your materials. I'll send a few letters to Diagon Alley and get them sent to you. Unfortunately, Twilfits and Tattings are getting all the income. If only Madame Malkin didn't…" She started muttering to herself.

"Um, hello?" Taranee asked, rather rudely for her usual behavior towards a teacher.

McGonagall snapped back to reality. "And I'll have tutors for you all. Ms Vandom, I'll assign you to Ms Chang. Ms Hale, I think you would do rather well under the help of Ms Granger **(poor Cornelia)**, Ms Cook, yours will be Ms Weasley. Ms Lin, I think Ms O'Donovan would get along with you."

"What about me?" Irma asked.

Professor McGonagall paused to think for a while. "Mr. Li should be good enough for you. I'll speak to them individually tomorrow. Your schedules will be given to you then as well. You have a lot to catch up on so I don't expect perfect marks but I do want you to try."

Taranee nodded, determined that she _was_ going to get perfect marks whereas Will just moaned softly. They left her office, Will being the first to speak.

"What's up with all of her Mses?" Will demanded. "Can't she use our first names?"

"She's so professional," Hay in giggled.

"I can't believe we have seven years of schooling to catch up on," Cornelia groaned.

"Six for me," Taranee said. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"You'd better," Cornelia threatened. "I wonder if we have roommates…"

"Don't know," Irma said. "I hope the rooms are big though. Whoever's your roommate won't have any space for their clothes in their wardrobes." They started another line of bickering, causing the others to glance at each other, sighing, as they headed back to the Great Hall just as the students were filing out. What a day.

**Not my best work. Not sure about how it flows but we'll see soon enough when you guys tell me by reviewing and showering me with treats and praising me about how I'll be a wonderful psychologist when I get a little older. :D **


	7. Different Ways To Settle Into The Night

**Kingdomhearts222: Don't worry, you'll get it later. Thanks. It's always been an ambition since 6th grade. Which is only around two years ago but whatever. Besides, I've read somewhere that psychologists study normal behavior and psychiatrists study abnormal or neurotic behavior…:P**

**GlPiItTtAer: …yeah, that pretty much sums it up.**

**LilMizzStarx & The-Evil-Cookie: Yeah, poor Hay Lin. She won't change much around Slytherin though. It's clinically and physically impossible.**

**Oh, and by the way, Ruotian Li is a guy I had a crush on in fourth grade. Thought I'd remember him. haven't seen him in three years though…**

Chapter Seven Different Ways To Settle Into The Night

"O'Donovan," Hay Lin tested out to herself. It sounded like poison. What kind of a name was O'Donovan? And what kind of a Headmistress denies five inseparable friends' pleas and splits them up? And these people she was going to live with were not going to be easy to talk to. They all had a nasty aura, and being the air guardian, she knew all about them.

She trailed after one of the prefects, who couldn't have been much older than her, dutifully. **(I really don't know what Pansy looks like okay? It just says in the book she looks like a pug or something and I never paid enough attention to the movies to figure out which one she's supposed to be. Same with Lavender and Blaise and them)** She had mousy brown hair that was cropped short like Irma's, but stringy and limp instead of bouncy and alive.

"Okay, first years. Girls, your dormitories are right there," she said, pointing to a staircase leading up to a door. She, herself, then opened it and stepped inside, not bothering to see whether the students were following her or not. Out of the corner of her eye, Hay Lin saw the boys filing up the opposite stairway. She hastily climbed up her own, eager to get to her new room and relax. Since she was assigned a tutor, she assumed she wouldn't bunk with the annoying first years. From what she could see, all the rooms were lined up, 1 to 7. since she was only sixteen, she headed towards the second-to-last and turned the doorknob, praying it was the right one.

A petite girl with glasses and blonde hair pulled back in a short ponytail was sitting on one of the two four-posters, clutching a book in her hands. "Um, hi," Hay Lin squeaked.

The girl jumped, then smiled. "Oh, hi! My name's Nuala. Nuala O'Donovan. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Gee, thanks," Hay Lin muttered. Then she looked embarrassed and said, "I didn't mean to sound rude, it's just, well, it didn't look like a very warm welcome from outside."

"Oh, that's okay. I don't think I belong in Slytherin either. My whole family was in it but I never fit in."

"Did you say anything?" Hay Lin asked.

Nuala shook her head. "I like to be passive. Being in Slytherin isn't that bad. As long as you stay away from the rivalry and try not to attract too much attention."

"That doesn't seem like a very fun life," Hay Lin remarked.

Nuala shrugged. "It's handy when you want to stay out of trouble. Especially at the quiditch matches."

Hay Lin plopped herself onto the opposite bed, with her luggage at the foot of it. "What's quiditch?"

Nuala put her book down. "Quiditch is our only sport," she explained. "It's on broomsticks and played in the air. It's kind of complicated so I won't go into the details. Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other. And at the matches, they like to vent out some of it. Sometimes even before the match."

"What does that mean?" Hay Lin asked, fascinated that they only have one sport.

"A series of pranks on opposing teams, put downs, spells, attacks, things like that." Nuala squinted at her. "Why are you here, anyway? You're way too old to be starting school."

"Oh, I'm from Heatherfield. I just got-"

I know you!" Nuala cried. "You were in the Daily Prophet! They said you had magic but wasn't discovered until recently. You and your friends were enrolled in our school because the ones in America won't take you."

"I'm in the Daily Prophet?" Hay Lin frowned.

"That's our newspaper," Nuala said quickly. "Wow, I see. Don't worry. I'll help you catch up on you work and everything. The way to and from classes is a bit complicated but you should do okay."

"Oh yeah!" Hay Lin just remembered something. "Professor McGonagall said you're gonna be my tutor!"

Nuala beamed. "That's great!"

Hay Lin was suddenly aware of how hungry she was. She took out her clock to find that it was eleven o'clock. She decided to ignore her stomach until the next day. She laid her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes!" Cornelia exclaimed softly. She had the room to herself. And it was big! Admittedly, it only had one bed, but she could tell it used to fit several. There was an elegant wardrobe with swans carved on the corners and enough colored coat hangers **(I'm making this up as I go along)** to fulfill her wildest dreams, a large bathroom with a shining mirror that opened to reveal a small cabinet, and dark red curtains complimenting a stained glass window that framed the moon.

She saw her suitcases and began hanging and folding and sorting all her clothes. Then she put most of her make-up in the cabinet, keeping some on her bedside table just like she did at home. She also brought a few stuffed animals she placed by the foot of the bed, most of them given to her by Lillian over the years. She carefully placed a few bottles of lavender and jasmine into the drawers as well as some undergarments. She took a giant picture of Caleb from one of the bags and hung it across from her bed. He didn't know what she was doing at the time but was very flattered when he saw the results.

She was very glad she brought all her medals and trophies as well as her shoes. She looked around and spotted a shelf tucked in the corner **(it's my story is if I say there's a shelf in the dormitory, there's a shelf!)**. In delight she hurried over and moved it closer until it was a few yards away from the bed. Then she piled all of her trophies, books, smaller photos, and a couple more stuffed animals on it until it absolutely felt like home. She fell onto the four-poster and decided to put up the glow-in-the-dark stars up tomorrow. She was too tired, and not to mention a little hungry. Did they even serve dinner here? **(They were visiting McGonagall, remember?)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Irma looked around the place. It was all blue. Completely. She liked it. It showed her personality, something she never expected to find in a school. What she didn't like was her new roommate. **(Remember, McGonagall had a reason for assigning Irma a guy as a tutor no one ever heard of.) **

"So that's the Rotfang Conspiracy. And dementors? They were supposed to guard the Wizarding Prison but left for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Father's writing an article about how they are probably hermaphrodites." Could there be a person weirder than Luna? "Did I tell you about Father's editorial on the newest sightings of the Crumple Horned Snorkak with the rare Andorran Primavera? They're these really…"

Irma glared at her in despair. If she ever bought a word of what that girl said, _she_ was a Crumple Horned Snorkak! While Luna started talking to herself, something she must be used to doing, Irma threw herself onto her bed, grabbed the feather-stuffed pillow, and buried her head under it. She was suddenly aware of how hungry she was.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me, whose living conditions seems best, more realistic, funnier, whatever. Just review. I know they're pathetic excuses to do so but review. And I'm working on Shades of Grey right now. I decided to skip Elemental Recourse since I got stuck after three lines.**


	8. First Days Are Worst Days

**corneliacalebrox – Thanks, I had vague plans for them but I suppose I should bring them in sooner. And why can't I PM you? Do you think I'm doing the story too slowly? I mean I'm six chapters in and I don't even have the first day of classes. Guess I really need to buckle down and get to work! **

Chapter Eight First Days Are Worst Days

"Taranee," Ginny called softly. "Taranee. You'd better get up or you'll miss breakfast." Breakfast? Taranee sat up in an instant, almost wishing she hadn't. The world spun and she thought she was about to be tipped off of her bed.

"Glasses!" she cried, brushing her hands across her bedside table. "Where're my glasses?"

"Right here," Ginny said, holding them out. "You'd better hurry up and shower and get dressed. Breakfast ends in half an hour and we know you weren't eating last night."

Taranee stumbled into the bathroom and blinked blearily as she clutched the doorknob for support. **(You know when you get up from sitting or lying down for too long and your brain dies on you and you black out for a couple of seconds? One time I was on my way to the kitchen, got really dizzy, and ended up on the floor with a chair on top of me and no clue how I got there. My brother saw but he wouldn't tell me.)**

Ginny shook her head and started downstairs. She had thought the year would be boring and uneventful. After all, when you're shut out of the 'Golden Trio' because their leader doesn't want you in danger, you were in for a dull time at school. She knows that Harry still cares about her but she still couldn't help feeling slightly annoyed. She told Harry she was okay with it and had known it was coming. She had, she just wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

But now, a bunch of new girls stepped in. they should lighten things up and make the place more interesting. Over half the school was emptied. Many muggleborns were scared to come back to school like the Creevey brothers and Dean. Seamus and the Patil twins were forced to stay home by their parents, as was Lavender Brown, Ron's old girlfriend. Ginny smirked absentmindedly. Hermione was good with other's relationships, but just couldn't deal with her own. Most of the HufflePuffs and Ravenclaws like Marietta, the traitor, were gone too. Only Slytherin remained intact. Ginny shuddered at the thought. No Dumbledore and a Hogwarts more than 40 full of bloodthirsty Slytherins.

She stepped into the Great Hall and took a seat four spaces from Harry. She didn't want to seem obsessed. She would sneak a peek at him every now and then but tried to concentrate mainly on her food.

"Oi, Ginny!"

Ginny glanced up, slightly annoyed. "What do you want, Ron?"

"You share a dormitory with one of them, what's she like?"

Ginny frowned, determined not to look at Harry. "Elaborate on that."

"Your new roommate. Is she weird?" Ron asked impatiently. "Does she look all mysterious and secretive?"  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded. "For your information, she's really nice and I'm supposed to help her catch up with schoolwork and she's not weird. Nobody's weirder than you."

Hermione smiled triumphantly, Harry sported a bemused expression and Ron looked disgruntled. Whatever he wanted, the others weren't taking him seriously so it probably wasn't anything to worry about.

Ginny returned to her toast. She then noticed a hardened face near her right. The other new girl, Cornelia Hale, heard everything and wasn't looking too kindly at Ron at the moment. She seemed to be glowing an unnatural bright green. Taranee came down and sat by Cornelia. Ginny cringed as Cornelia started talking to her. No doubt she filled her in on what happened because Taranee's glasses started to glow fire red. What was wrong with these people? What was her brother hinting at? Somehow, she thought things were going to get more and more sinister.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are they?" Phobos roared. He was beginning to lose patience. "Look at us, Cedric. We are in the worst possible fix ever and I want you to locate those prissy girls so tell me, why can't you pinpoint them?"

"I can, master," Cedric replied soothingly. "They are out of our way for the time being."  
"And why is that?" Phobos asked suspiciously. He looked around his alternative castle. It just wasn't working for him. He didn't have enough servants and the Rebels always feel free to make a laughing stock out of him. He missed his old castle, but his repulsive sister was living there.

"They are at some sort of a school for magic. Hogwarts."

"Excuse me?" Phobos barked.

"That's the name, master," Cedric said. "Hogwarts."

Phobos was tired of Cedric's dawdling. He snatched the crystal ball from under Cedric's nose and glared into it to see for himself.

"This could be good for us."

"How so, master?"

Phobos sighed wearily. "I don't know why I keep you around, Cedric. I think you need to retire. Do you see the sparks these people can create? They can even kill. It would be very useful if I could get one of them on my side." Cedric slinked away, aware that the master was going to slip into his second stage of plan formulating, talking to himself, the first being of course, yelling at Cedric.

"Now, let's see. Why does that one have a scar? And why is that castle so empty? I could fix that. The whole place could be mine. And those teens…they can become my minions, my servants, my army…Cedric!!!! Where's my book of spells? I want the third volume! _Bewitching the Weak_. Bring it here now!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He said what??" Irma exclaimed. "Nobody does that to our Taranee."

"It was implied on the rest of us too," Cornelia grimaced. "I was this close to smashing his precious food into his face – which isn't that different from what he does, but that's beside the point."

"What class do you have?" Hay Lin asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"We have History of Magic," Taranee replied. "I guess since a bunch of people didn't return this year, all the classes are together now."

"Thank god," Hay Lin chimed. "I would be lost if I had to suffer those airheads alone. Well, my roommate's really nice but the others are hell."

"Uh, where IS History of Magic?" Irma asked, turning around in circles a couple of times.

"Good question," Cornelia said dryly. "Would you like to take a shot at where Defense Against the Dark Arts is as well?"

"No thank you."

"Wait, I can see Cho!" Will cried, pointing to a hurrying back down the corridor.

"So?" Irma said indifferently. "Who _is_ Cho?"

"_My_ roommate," Will replied. She'll know where to go. Come on, Cornelia, let's follow her!" Cornelia quickened her pace and sprinted after Will.

Irma resumed turning around in circles and glared at the others. "Now what?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco placed his enlarged hands on the desk. _His_ desk. He didn't know how to act. He wasn't even used to the way he looked. Where was that sleek blonde hair? Those icy blue eyes? I'm sorry but Draco Malfoy does not have hazel eyes!

What did teachers do? Oh yes, prepare for – why should he prepare for classes when he should be sitting among the students, laughing with his friends, fooling around and not paying attention?! How twisted can his life get?

Most of his students were already there. There were a few empty tables but he was informed that was normal. He thought of the only teacher in the school he didn't think was a loser. Professor Snape. Not that he liked Snape, but in a time like this, he could use him as a role model.

A couple more students walked into the room and sat near the back at an empty desk. "Late," Draco said briskly, banging his hand on the table. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." They were the ones He wants. He wasn't about to let them get away with being late. He felt sure that's what Snape would have done.

Some of them glared accusingly at the newcomers while a few others, including Pothead and his fan club, stared at him, speechless. He couldn't resist a smirk. It was wiped off his face pretty quickly once he realized he had no teaching plans. He was sunk.

Then he pulled himself together. Was he a Malfoy or a chicken? "My name is Professor Espion," he began, trying not to sweat. "I'm your new teacher an I have to establish how important it is to pay attention during this year in order to prepare for your N. E. W. T. s." Who's mouth were those words coming from? Oh yeah, someone else's. No wonder they sounded so foreign.

A few of them yawned and pretended to doze off. most of them were Slytherins. He became slightly annoyed but wasn't about to take points off his own House. His old House, that is.

"Today I am going to see how far you went in your studies. You will all take out some parchment and write in a detailed way what you learned last year so I know where you stand." Granger's pen flew right into her hand as she started scribbling as fast as she could. Draco turned his head, disgusted.

Most of the Slytherins were blank too and Longbottom was chewing on the end of his quill. The new girls were doing nothing.

"Did you hear what I just said?" he asked.

One of the glared at him, probably still bristling about the points taken off. her hair was as blonde as his own. As blonde as his own was. The other replied. "We weren't here last year. And we don't have parchment, whatever that is." Someone giggled and she stared her straight in the eye defiantly.

Draco went all the way to the back. "You don't have the supplies?"

"None of them," she said, shaking her head. She had a fine mop of fiery red hair; much more remarkable than any Weasley could dream of. "We didn't know where to get them."

"As you very well know," the blonde one added scathingly.

Draco looked at her in amazement. He quickly regained his confidence and became poised once again. "Five points off for being disrespectful and another five points off to the both of you for being unprepared."

"But Professor!" Draco snapped his head to the front. He ground his teeth in frustration. He really didn't need Granger in his unfamiliar hair right at the time. "They just got here. They hadn't even heard of Hogwarts before they got the letter a couple of months ago."

"It doesn't matter!" he barked in return.

The blonde girl slumped in her chair, muttering. Now that he bought himself some time, he should use it wisely. What was he going to make them do now and how much homework should he assign?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hate him," Cornelia whispered. Will nodded in agreement and slid her hands underneath the table to hide the static flying from them.

**NO reviews??? Cry, cry, cry, cry, cry…I'm so sad. Maybe this chapter will have more luck! Don't disappoint me, you lurking people! Review! I need ideas, feedback, criticism, anything! Hell, even flame me if you want! (But please don't) **

**Looooong chappie. Four pages. Please think before you repay me with a silent thank you. I need to hear it! (See it)**

**Until next time!**


	9. Second Days Don't Improve

**LilMizzStarx: I know! I can't wait!**

**The-Evil-Cookie: She was talking about Draco. Even though she's not too happy with Ron either. And Draco is the teacher so, yeah, both.**

**Nemrut: I know but I like pointing out how useless Cedric is and how he can do nothing right. Plus he's the reason for most of Phobos' foul moods. Obviously they don't know Draco's the Professor. McGonagall's gonna have fits when she finds out!**

**z-nadka-zak: Thanks. I didn't know about any of that. I just knew I'd get dizzy. How old are you?**

**Guess what? It's my birthday.**

**Guess what else? I got what no one else got for their birthdays…Nothing!**

**Mind you, this is better than the last five years I had to endure. I'm born on the day the Chinese mourn the dead so ever since my grandpa died (followed by my grandma last year) my mom's been doing all kinds of weird stuff. **

**A friend said she's gonna make a cake and bring it in on Monday though! And this guy I like said 'Happy Birthday' three times today for reasons unknown since my other friend's new boyfriend (who I don't like because he hogs all her time) blabbed it to him and he knew because said friend blabbed to _him_. Wait…why am I telling you all this?**

Chapter Nine Second Days Don't Improve

"We have so much homework," Irma moaned. "I mean, I don't know what a veela _is_, okay? And I don't really care." She slumped in her seat in defeat. She rather liked her common room. It was blue, like the dormitory.

Her tutor was kind of cute too with that Asian look but she was a little too busy to notice due to the fact that she had:

Just experienced owl post at breakfast

A demented teacher she couldn't stand who kept docking points **(Sound familiar, anyone?)**

Piles of homework from today, _and_ the day before she didn't complete

And half a dozen textbooks she hadn't bothered to look at.

"Well that's why you have me," Ruotian pointed out. "And these books." He held one of them up, labeled _Magic Beyond Humans._

"Whatever," Irma muttered. "You may notice any day now that I'm not good with schoolwork."

"You can't pull that one off," Ruotian said flatly. "You're in Ravenclaw."

"Ask Will," Irma insisted. Then something occurred to her. "Say, what happens if you don't do the homework?"

Ruotian's mud brown eyes widened in shock. "Don't do your homework?" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah," Irma said. What was wrong with him?

"Then you'd get detention, I suppose," he answered falteringly.

_Huh,_ Irma thought. _How am I supposed to loosen him up? And get his mind off my homework!_

Unfortunately, it seems that when Ruotian is assigned something my McGonagall, he does it very seriously. "Now, what is a veela?" he asked after a few minutes of drilling information into Irma's unwilling head.

Irma sighed. _Some really pretty magic thing that throws fire like Taranee,_ she thought irritably.

"What?" Ruotian asked with a slight frown on his face.

Irma gasped. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Ruotian nodded.

Irma cringed. After just two days, she blew it! After Will had specifically said not to. Or maybe not… "Uh," she stuttered. "Well you know my other friend, the one that's in Gryffindor?"

Ruotian nodded, the universal sign for 'continue.' "Well, uh, when we were young, she'd get really hot tempered and her brother would joke that she'd light us on fire if we weren't careful," she finished with a little nervous laugh. Admittedly, it was the lamest story she could have thought of but Ruotian seemed to buy it. So much for Ravenclaws being smart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You did what?" Taranee demanded. "How stupid can you get?"

"Shh!" Will hissed. "We're in the library! I never though you'd forget that."

"At least she covered for it," Cornelia pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was very careless," Taranee said. "And a dumb excuse."

"The important thing is, he believed it," Irma said defensively.

"Whatever," Will said. "Just don't let it happen again. Hey Cornelia, any hints on the makings of Amooortenntia?" she asked, reading with some difficulty from the scrap of paper she scribbled her homework down on.

"No, I'm supposed to meet that dratted bookworm tonight at six to discuss it," Cornelia grumbled.

"Well you'd better hurry up because Cho has totally forgotten about me and I don't want to start off the year with an F in Potions."

"Hey, you're lucky," Irma muttered darkly. "My work-obsessed Chinese guy won't leave me alone until I've memorized the exact use of veela hair."

"Oh!" Hay Lin piped up excitedly. "You can use it for wands, potions, and it's often confused with unicorn hair that costs a lot of money."

"How do you know that?" Irma wailed in exasperation. "You were never _that_ much better than me at studying.

"Nuala is really nice," Hay Lin continued. "She tells me stuff instead of making me read them and puts no pressure on me or anything so I know I'll remember."

"I should go now," Cornelia said before Irma could complain about the unfairness of the world. "I don't want to be late." She got up and walked out.

"Wait!" Taranee hollered. "I though you said that was at six!"

Madame Pince marched slowly down the aisle to where the girls were sitting. "Where do you think you are?" she barked. "This is a library! Keep it down or leave."

Cornelia hurried down the hallway and met the eccentric portrait of that fat lady. "Password?" she inquired.

"Mandrakes," Cornelia said wearily. She didn't know what they were and really couldn't care less. The portrait swung open and Cornelia stepped into the hole and strode over to the common room. People were still staring at her as if she didn't belong but she was used to it by now. Oddly enough, she liked the attention, though today was not the day for it.

She went up to her dormitory, ignoring her fellow Gryffindors. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door, just in case. She leaned against it and sighed. Then quickly, before Hermione could arrive, she created a portal and dove in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Elyon!" Cornelia called. She was in the dining room where she knew Elyon would be, indulging herself in an early dinner.

"Oh my god!" Elyon cried as she kicked her chair aside and ran to greet her. "Caleb told me about you going off to some magic school. He also told me you pressed him to tell me about forty-seven times!"

Cornelia laughed. "Well it's true!" Caleb said defiantly from a few seats away. Around the table were Caleb, Julian, and Miriadel and Alborn Brown.

"So," Elyon said, "visiting so soon?"

Cornelia just shrugged. "It's kind of weird. I get my room to myself though and it's totally cool."

"Then why is weird?" Caleb asked.

"There…aren't a lot of people there," Cornelia said, choosing her words carefully. "And tons of stuff hints that there used to be more."

"What do you mean?" Elyon asked worriedly.

"The train is too small and the compartments are half the size of normal ones. My room is huge even though it's only got one bed and doesn't need to be. Classrooms look like they used to have more desks, the Great Hall, where the meals are served, has tons of empty seats. It makes me feel like we'd come at the wrong time or something. Could I just be paranoid?"

"Maybe," Elyon said slowly. "So what do they teach you there?"

"Yeah really," Caleb commented. "This should be interesting."

"We have to learn spells and how to make potions and write essays and stuff. They even have a History class."

"What's that like? Anything worse than the last one you complained nonstop about?"

Cornelia gave Caleb a look. "I haven't had it yet but the others say it's boring."

"Are you sure that isn't just a bit risky, Cornelia?" Miriadel asked.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Brown?"

"Well, they sound like a complete different magical world. They could have their own crises and their own evils. Maybe that's why your school is so empty."

Caleb's eyes widened. "Really? Then, shouldn't you withdraw?"

"Don't get so worried, Caleb," Elyon teased. "Cornelia has powers too that totally outstrips whatever these people have. Hey, why don't you show us your room?"

Cornelia paused for a second. "Not today. How about the weekend?"

"Sounds good," Elyon agreed.

Cornelia went up to Caleb and gave him a brief kiss. "I'll see you soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ron are you sure you don't have a crush on one of those blasted girls because you just will NOT shut up about them," Harry exclaimed, tempted to grab a cushion and hurl it at Ron's face.

Hermione pursed her lips and Ron glared, turning slightly pink. "You won't believe me! Did Hermione and I always believe you when you thought of something crazy?"

Harry put his book down. "Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "When?"

"Like that time you thought Hagrid got duped by You-Know-Who with the dragon's egg."

"Yeah, but that made sense," Harry pointed out.

Before Ron could dry something out indignantly, Hermione rose from her armchair. "Well I'm going to go and help one of 'those blasted girls' with the homework. Oh, and by the way, you're making a scene."

She was right. As Harry glanced around him, what was left of the Gryffindors had their eyes on them, including the other new girl, whose eyes narrowed maliciously.

Hermione slowly got up to the girl's dormitories and turned the knob to the one she would be staying in if she weren't Head Girl. She was very proud of her accomplishment and so were her parents when she got the letter.

She was surprised, though, to see that Cornelia's room was empty. At least, it seemed so. After only two or three days of occupation, the place already had a lived in look. Hermione could easily infer that Cornelia was very comfortable here, all alone. Then she thought she heard something coming from the bathroom. She pressed her ear against it, straining to hear what was being said.

"Yes, Saturday," she heard Cornelia say. "And-" But then she was cut off. Hermione tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She fumbled in her robes to find her wand.

"Alohomora," she whispered and the lock clicked open. she burst in to see Cornelia, white in the face, staring at her. "I-uh," Hermione stuttered awkwardly. "I didn't know where you were."

Cornelia glared at her icily in a way that reminded her of Malfoy. "Now you do."

**By the way, that stuff way on top was yesterday. I updated a day late. Being thirteen feels weird. You know how people say they don't feel different on their birthdays? Well it's like that lack of feeling is the feeling that really feels weird. Which doesn't make any sense. This chapter may be all chopped up but I try my best. And I'm half way through on my Shades of Grey chapter, I'm just not very good with quiditch matches. I also know that the word has an extra 'd' but since I already added it to my dictionary, spelled wrong, I figured I'd keep it that way.**


	10. Suspicions Rise And So Do Owls

**Kingdomhearts222 - :P I don't have to worry about that for another…bunch of years. All I have to worry about is my grades and stupid California that my science teacher will not shut up about. I knew there were earthquakes there but my dad just wouldn't listen!**

**Corneliacalebrox – Yeah it wasn't much but I felt like slipping it in somehow. **

**Z-nakda-zak: Wow. Youngest author here I've seen and been aware of. Sorry, The-Evil-Cookie!**

**The-Evil-Cookie: Hermione _thinks_ she's talking to herself. She didn't see the portal yet.**

**glPiItTtAer: Don't worry, I'm very good at doing the impossible. I'll manage somehow. And Ron's just dumb enough to pick the wrong guardian to have problems with…even though none of them are gonna treat him kindly for a while.**

**Heh, thanks. Hay Lin's only my second favorite. I stopped Irma's because I couldn't think of enough crazy things for Luna to say. I'm gonna go read that review I suspect is from you on Shades of Grey now.**

**Emerald236 – Thanks. Hope you keep on reading…and that you like what you read.**

**Wow, LOADS of reviews…for me. Reviews make me happy! Messed up spacebars don't so I might be a little grumpy.**

Chapter Ten Suspicions Rise And So Do Owls

_Dear Lillian,_

_You might find it weird to be getting a letter from me by owl but it turns out that's the way it's done here. I've worked it out. (Okay, Taranee did) By the time this comes to you, you should be home. I don't want you to be troubled at school like I was. How are mom and dad? I hope you understand that we had to…brainwash them. If there are any side effects, let me know._

_So, class here is even harder than before. I know what you're thinking, 'No WAY! Not after all that complaining these past few years.' But the truth is, I am way behind the rest of the kids in the class and there are tons of stuff out there we never knew about like love potions. NOT KIDDING. Even though I have seen love potions at work before._

_I haven't told the others about this…so don't breathe a word to anyone, okay? I think I almost blew our, 'hey, by the way, we're Guardians of the Veil among other things.' I was visiting Elyon…well, Elyon and Caleb (shut up). And I kind of didn't anticipate someone barging in on the portal. I'm not sure how much she's heard. I don't think it's that important though. Her name's Hermione and she's a total Taranee (don't read that part out loud). She was supposed to help me study but I kicked her out. Should I have done that? Was I being mean?  
Oh, and there aren't many people around here. The Browns reckon it's because they have some sort of disaster thing like in Candracar with Nerissa. Still thinking about it. Sometimes it seems so unreal. Is this really happening? I guess I just had to write to you. it's been a good way to just get things out in the open. reassure me and tell me that even if I'm insane, someone out there is strung along with me as well. Send a reply quick (!) and make sure the owl gets fed. It looks really hungry…unless there's another reason behind it trying to eat my fingers. Are owls attracted to pink nail polish?_

_**Cornelia**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She got really mad," Hermione said. "I'm not sure why. It just sounded like she was talking to someone."

"And you let her go like that?" Ron asked incredulously.

"What was I supposed to say?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know, you're the smart one! But certainly not, 'okay, Miss, I'll be going now."

Hermione gave him a look. "You didn't see her. She looked like she was ready to kill me." She didn't mention the glow of vindictive fury flashing in her eyes. It made her shiver. "And I do NOT talk like that!"

"Since when were you scared of a dumb blonde and her pals?" Harry questioned, trying to steer the conversation back to a subject he actually cared to discuss.

"Look, I'm just saying, they are really guarded. And I think Ron might be right."

Ron almost choked on his pumpkin juice. Harry patted him on the back. "Wait a sec. You, Hermione Granger, think _I'm_ right about something?"

"Well not the spies for the Ministry part, obviously," Hermione amended. "But there's definitely something suspicious about them. I mean, Cornelia seemed to know I was there. I told you. She stopped right in the middle of what she was saying. And they never talk much to anyone but each other and they _are_ spread out around the Houses."

Harry looked from one of his friends to the other, trying to decide whether this, ''I think Ron's right' business is a joke or not. "Wait right here." He tore himself from his dinner and hurried out of the Great Hall.

When he came back, he was carrying an old, frayed piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered.

Spindly threads of ink swirled across the parchment to form words and blotches and passageways. Ron craned his neck to study it. "They're all in their dorms," he exclaimed, disappointed. He had thought they may be tucked in a secret room or out in the forest, plotting something sinister.

"They're _all alone _in their dorms," Harry corrected. He stayed silent for a while, waiting for this to sink in.

"What could they be doing?" Hermione whispered. The five black dots indicated that the girls weren't moving, they just stayed in one spotas if waiting for something. "It's like the day with the Sorting, you know? When two of them weren't eating? What if the others weren't either? _What could they be doing???_"

"Yeah," Ron said slowly. "What's with those people? What do they have against eating supper?" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" He glared at her. "What was that for?"

Ginny, not far away (as usual), was listening intently, trying to make sense of this new tidbit of news. She closed the book she was pretending to read, and marched up the stairs to Harry's dormitory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cornelia,_

_No you are not insane! At least, in my world you're not. If I'm insane as well, however, then you can't count on my judgment. You know what? Let's just stop using the word, 'insane,' okay?_

_No, mom and dad are fine. Nothing irregular. The owl actually came when I was walking home from school (thank god Chris was sick today…okay, now you shut up!) so tell Taranee she needs to redo her calculations. Good thing you tested them on me._

_Wow, I think you may have been a little too harsh on her but you panicked. I would have done more or less the same thing. What kind of a name is Hermione, anyway? I can't figure out how to pronounce it. You visited Elyon? When are you going to visit me? Maybe by Halloween? This time, it's your turn to take Chris and me trick-or-treating. Irma did it last year and the year before, you weren't very into it. don't wear your guardian outfit though! See if you can find something at…what's it called? Oh yeah, Hogwarts._

_**Lillian**_


	11. Owls Flying Left Right And Center

**The-Evil-Cookie: Glad you liked it. Is this early enough for you? Working on next one as we speak…as I speak. Z-nadka-zak: Thank you, I aim to please. She's 12. glPiItTtAer: Yeah, I am very proud of that though now I remember that I forgot to mention feeding the owl. Darn. They're just lying in their beds, telepathy-ing. So…yeah. Emerald-236: Yay! You're still reading! 'Fighting' needs a major update Hay Lin should fight with her dad!! Okay, yeah now looking back, they are rather cute. Maybe I should do more letters from now on. This next chapter is gonna be full of them! corneliacalebrox: Thanks, others said so too…duh (looks above) True-2-Blues-4Ever: Lol, thank you so much! Don't worry, chapters are coming. KingdomHearts222: I know what you mean. I hate that, especially since my computer is so old. Yeah, about Pangaea and Wegner. We're gonna have a big two day test on it on Thursday and Friday. (Shivers) I love my reviews! Reviews convince me that people are actually reading the story, you see, not just glancing at the first page and going, 'okay, this sucks.' So yeah, they make me happy.**

Chapter 11 Owls Flying Left, Right, And Center

_Lillian,_

You definitely did not feed that owl. He (I think it's a he) was still pecking at my fingernails like they were birdseeds or something. I got another one. This one should be much better.

Okay, you will never in a million years guess what. Since that's the case, I'll tell you. There is this crazy bloodthirsty guy called Lord Voldemort (where did that come from?) who apparently is really strong and powerful, yadah, yadah, yadah. It turns out the Browns were right after all. That's why a lot of students are missing. One of Voldemort's followers (I know, totally unfair. Why does this evil guy get followers? But apparently all of them have followers. Take a look at Nerissa and Phobos.) murdered the last Principal in this very school.

Isn't that scary? It gives me the creeps. This girl spilled everything to Taranee. I suggested we should leave but now that we're here, Will just won't take it. I know at first she was against coming here but despite the fact that we're all separated, she is actually having an okay time. I disagree. This place is like a madhouse. They expect us to write so many essays! Thankfully, Will lets us use her computer **(I know electronics don't work but Will's stuff is a special case)** _and everything._

I would call you but Will drew the line at the hairdryer Irma kept borrowing, plus she's been talking nonstop to Matt. So, how do you like Chris? I know you're only ten but still. Irma's always talking about how much of a pain he is though. Taranee reinforced her calculations. She was kind of ticked off. I think that's because she didn't get into the 'smart House.' And Hermione sort of rhymes with Taranee. Does that help in pronunciation? She's acting like nothing happened. Not that I'm fooled. I'm trying to be cautious.

Ginny (the girl who spilled) also said that Hermione's best friend, this Harry Potter guy, is somewhat of a legend. He's the reason the Voldemort guy disappeared sixteen years ago. It was actually kind of dull so I won't bore you. I'll keep you updated, promise!

Cornelia

Matt,

I am telling you to stop calling me! That evil teacher I told you about heard it ring and thought I was trying to be funny and pull off a prank or something! We have got to be conservative about phone calls. I swear I'll visit, really soon

It's just occurred to me that I could have sent you an e-mail…oh well, I like owls. They are a sign of wisdom, something I definitely lack. My tutor, the Chinese girl, is still sort of ignoring me. She's always busy writing to a friend of hers, Marietta. I think the reason I'm not sharing dorms with Marietta as well is because of that thing we were talking about. The thing Taranee found out, remember?

So, how's my favorite little fluffy boy (not you, Mr. Huggles!)? I would have totally taken him with me if it wasn't for the fact that he prefers you. I also think Professor McGonagall would pass him off as a rat. She didn't even let me switch Houses. I do not belong here. Did I ever strike you as smart?

Before I go on a total pessimistic rant, how's everything at Sheffield? No attacks, everything normal, Yan Lin okay? I'd better go study. I have to figure out what a bezoar is! I know it's in Advanced Potion Making but that thing has a million pages. I'd better go skim through it again.

Will

Peter,

First, I just have to voice the shock of actually writing to you. But the others are doing it so I don't see why not. (No, they aren't writing to you, you're not that popular.)

I know it may surprise you that you'll get this by owl and on two millimeter thick parchment but you'll just have to get over that like how I got over the fact that you still have brain cells left to burn. Did the astonishment of me being able to create fire wear off yet? Because I have more to tell. (And before you ask, I did not get abducted by space aliens and I am NOT writing this from the planet Zog. I know how your puny mind works, dear brother.)

So I was talking with the girls in our dorms (did I mention I'm skilled in telepathy? That's the ability read minds) and I sensed this other mind right there, so I called out and my roommate comes out of nowhere with a cloak in her hands. She was spying on me!! So I pressed her for answers until she told me that they have an evil villain on the loose who's been very destructive and cruel and murdered a bunch of people.

No, I am not making this up. I informed the girls but I don't exactly know what this means. I'm slightly confused and that irritates me. Don't try to help me though. I'm telling you, I'm not worth frying your last brain cell for. You're welcome.

Taranee

Cornelia,

Wow, do you know how much that is for a ten year old to digest? And for your information, I couldn't very well feed the owl because owls eat rats and frogs and stuff. Ew. Don't remind me of Nerissa. She gives me the creeps. And you can tell Irma that Chris complains about her all the time too. He's also blabbed unwittingly about her ability to shoot water out of her fingers but nobody believed him. I told him he can expect Irma to kill him when she gets back.

Enough about Chris, how's Caleb? Got any plans for the two of you? Not that I want to know, of course. Who am I kidding??? Spill! Also, Napoleon is being kind of annoying. I almost wish you did bring him with you. He's starting to do the stuff normal cats do like staying outside and bringing dead mice into the house and coughing up fur balls. I told him to stop it but he keeps mumbling about enjoying his life while it lasted.

Do you think he means Halloween? Nerissa's gone, right? RIGHT??? Didn't you guys get rid of her? And all the other villains that want to skin Napoleon alive? Please tell me that's true. Now that I know what could have happened during his first Halloween.

Wait…it shouldn't be, right? I mean I have no power anymore and there haven't been any attacks in the previous years. I'm worried though. Normally, he's always right. All I know is that you have got to come home for Halloween!

Lillian

Will,

WHAT?????? You have got to be kidding me. What the heck is a bezoar? What are they teaching you there? And I seriously think you should come back. This is not the time to get yourself in trouble. You could get hurt! And I'm six thousand miles away!

Oh, and next time, please e-mail. Just because we've got a pet store, does NOT mean you can send owls here. That thing almost ate Huggles! No kidding, I had to lock both of them in a cage. I'll set them free once I'm finished writing this.

Apart from the evil owl, things here are quiet. It's almost boring without you…uh, I mean really boring! It's so peaceful, it's sickening. I haven't contacted Yan Lin. I'll leave Hay Lin to go plague her with an owl, thank you very much.

That teacher of yours sounds dubious, sort of. He might just be trying to prove he's not someone to mess with. He is a new teacher. still, you can't be too careful. What's that funny paper you're using, anyway? It's probably older than the Oracle! And it looks burnt. Is this what everyone does their homework on?

You have to come visit, and soon! The classes are getting more dull and I swear I can't see color anymore. Not to mention I really miss you. Come back! Okay, that's enough begging. Good luck with finding out what a bezoar is. Maybe you could buy a magical world dictionary.

Matt

Taranee

Sis? You ambushed me at four o'clock in the morning! Don't ever do that again! And stop making fun of me…or else. I swear if this is a joke, I would like to say that it is not funny. If not, as your older brother, I demand that you come home right now. Evil magical villain? Hell, I'll drag you back if I knew where the place is. And if you couldn't burn me to a crisp.

Since that's the case, I'd just like to say that this roommate of yours is unreliable and to stop waking me up with an owl banging on the window. Mom and dad woke up too.

Peter

Ps. Mom and dad are acting kind of weird. They keep encouraging me to 'make the most of life' and buying me new surfboards that are custom made with my name with fiery letters on it. I've got enough to cover my whole bedroom floor. Any idea what's going on?

**Sorry it took a while and is kind of boring and uneventful and everything. Tons of tests coming up. Gotta study. Review and bye! I'll do Hay Lin next chapter. Not sure about Irma though. She's definitely not writing to her brother. What do you think? Some sort of a diary?**


	12. Who’s Going to Spill The Beans First?

**Okay, guys, I'd just like to say that there were some things in the last chapter that wasn't formatted right because I couldn't post a new document so I have to export an already existing one and type stuff into that.**

**z-nadka-zak: Okay, then. Even though I'm not sure if Irma's a diary person, she's hardly going to write to Chris.**

**The-Evil-Cookie: Remember Will's being 'every appliance's new best friend'? Well I remember in the book, they turn on automatically when around her so I just figured that she could do the same at Hogwarts.**

**Kingdomhearts222: They got a little whacko from the persuasion Irma was forced to give them. Yay! One part of the test done! Now I have to go find plate boundaries in non-existing planets! All in a day's work.**

**Emerald-236: All Hermione heard is something about Saturday. I've always thought Taranee fights with her mom most, probably because they were fighting all the time about Nigel.**

**CCRox4Eva (previously known as corneliacalebrox): Yay! Yeah, I know a lot of fonts I wanted to use for the signatures but I learned a while ago that they, among other things, don't show up. Maybe Martin isn't that bad a recipient/subject. Thanks!**

**glPiItTtAer: I know. I'll get back to reality soon. Like, right now. She's writing to Peter because she's got a bunch of mixed feelings about the place she had to tell someone about. It might as well be her brother!**

**True-2-Blues-4Eva: Yeah, she'll write in a diary I've pretty much decided. Hay Lin will write to Yan Lin and maybe give her a message to pass on to Eric. We'll see how that goes!**

**Shiroi-Misa: Yeah, she'll visit him soon. I'm not going to have him in solitary confinement. You got Will's Quintessence thing right! And that owl was a bad seed. Same one Cornelia used earlier. :D**

**EIGHT reviews!!!!!! That's like a record or something. I know others have over twenty but for me, eighty is a record. Or is it? Let me check…yep, I got six twice and four a million times but never eight.**

**Sooo glad I can post this now. Okay, I can't yet, but by the time it gets posted, I can say that I'm glad it finally got posted so there. This freeze-all-documents thing is getting really annoying. And I don't think I can take exporting another document again. I've done it twice so far and wish never to have to again.**

Chapter Twelve Who's Going To Spill The Beans First?

_Dear diary,_

_You have no idea how weird this feels. Everyone's writing to some boyfriend or relative or whatever. What do I get? I really wasn't anticipating something like this. Writing to myself, I mean._

_Is it safe to say I miss Martin's wheezing? And Chris hitting me over the head with his pillow? Or Andrew commenting on my outfit on Hallowee-_

"How many boyfriends back at home do you have?" Ruotian asked, sounding, dare we say slightly disappointed? He peered over Irma's shoulder, a frown creasing his forehead, either because Irma was not writing her History of Magic essay, or that she had 'boyfriends' before Hogwarts. Irma preferred the latter. In the last week of school, she quickly realized her mentor was very finicky about schoolwork.

"Who said they were boyfriends?" Irma snapped back.

Ruotian shrugged. He continued to read until Irma turned it facing down. "What's Hallowee?"

Having a sudden brainwave, Irma put her 'paper' aside. "You know what, Ruotian? I think it's time I teach you something." Then Irma started explaining everything about Halloween. When she was done, Ruotian looked at her funnily.

"That sounds kind of…odd."

Irma smiled, fighting back the urge to mention the fact that the whole House was odd. "Yeah, but you get free candy."

Ruotian shook his head. "You muggleborns don't know a thing about sweets. Or candy, if you prefer."

Irma raised her eyebrows, egging him, on. _Yes! Forget about my homework, forget about my homework, forget about my homework! _"Why is that?" She didn't even mind being called a muggleborn, whatever that was.

"Let's forget about homework," Ruotian said. Irma smirked to herself. she should have done this a long time ago. "We may be going to Hogsmeade some time if things simmer down a bit…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure she said Saturday?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes!" Hermione snarled back. "And before you ask, I'm also sure I didn't touch your invisibility cloak."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry but it's a little nerve-wracking. I swear it vanished for twelve hours."

"I swear you're imagining things," Ron said under his breath.

"Heard that!" Harry yelled. "So, which one of us is going to go?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well it's the girl's dormitory and I found out about it."

"Well it's my cloak," Harry retaliated, "and I can go on my broom…somehow."

"Well…" They turned to look at Ron waiting for his excuse. "Never mind, you guys argue over it."

Harry stuck his chin out childishly. "Well I still say I do it."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine. Good luck hiding your stupid broomstick with your even stupider cloak!" Then she walked off, heading towards the library.

"You can borrow my extendable ears if you want," Ron said, breaking the silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is your room?" Elyon asked in surprise, gazing around Cornelia's dormitory. "I wish I could live like this."

"You've got a palace at your disposal," Caleb muttered.

The girls ignored him. "Anyway, I get all this space to myself. I can get Irma and Hay Lin to make me a skating rink in here. And Caleb's just annoyed you're here." She smiled coyly up at him.

"Whatever," Caleb muttered.

"I love the window!" Elyon exclaimed. "Why don't we ever have arches like this at the palace?" She peered out of it. "And such a wonderful vi-who are you??"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I thought you said you were going to use your invisibility cloak," Hermione hissed.

"You were right," Harry muttered under his breath. "It wouldn't cover my broom." Hermione shot him a look.

"Who are you?" Ron asked Elyon and Caleb demandingly.

"They're our friends," Hay Lin replied. The ten of them were sitting under a tree, glaring daggers at each other.

Will was beside herself with fury at the fact that Cornelia could be so careless. Taranee was annoyed she had to skip her review session. Since things were still slightly awkward with Ginny, she had taken her education into her own hands. Harry was slightly sheepish at how he got caught. Hermione was triumphant, knowing Harry didn't succeed. Cornelia was feeling immensely uncomfortable. Elyon and Caleb looked like they wanted to disappear. Ron was impatient and suspicious, still wanting to know the big secret. Irma was regarding everything with quite some amusement and Hay Lin was very cheerful for some irksome reason.

"How did they get in there?" Hermione inquired.

"Why don't we take turns?" Elyon suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione said sardonically. "My turn, how did you get in here?"

"The same way I got out," Cornelia replied smoothly. Then, without missing a beat, she added, "And what is your problem? Especially your redhead friend?"

"Hey!" Ron protested. "I know you're up to no good. Why were your friends in your dormitory?"

"We were visiting," Caleb growled. "Why was _your_ friend spying on us?"

"Because I won the fight with Hermione," Harry answered. And it went on like this for a while, each group giving vague and unidentifiable answers and quickly asking a question before someone could complain. They were getting nowhere but no one said to stop so they kept going until sundown and they left and went back to their separate dorms.

**Omg, sorry it took so long but I've been kind of out of it for a while and I think fanfiction's messing up again because I don't get emails anymore.**


	13. The Beans Are Spilled And Caught

**Emerald-236: Lol, but who? Hard to decide.**

**glPiItTtAer: Yeah, they were tired and being pestered just as much but they're gonna bug the hell out of Taranee and Cornelia the next day. Plus they've got a reason they just left. Let's just say the guardians were tired too.**

**Cylon One: Yay! Thank you!**

**True-2-Blues-4ever: Well now you will:)**

**The-Evil-Cookie- OMG I was so freaked when I got 28 emails, all of the ones from the past week or so. At least it's fixed!**

Chapter Thirteen The Beans Are Spilled And Caught

_Hey, Grandma,_

_I've missed you. Sorry I haven't kept in touch but things here have been so busy. I don't want you to worry but everyone in my House is kind of…sinister. Except for my roommate. Her name's Nuala and she's really nice and smart but she doesn't have a lot of friends._

_I feel kind of bad for her. From what she's told me, she's like the black sheep of her family. She was put in Slytherin (really creepy name, huh?) but she doesn't seem to belong. I don't belong either. Still, having someone with me helps since the rest of us are in different Houses._

_Are mom and dad okay? Tell them I've missed them too! And drop a note to Eric as well. Unless you think that would make him mad I've been writing to you and not him. Then don't tell him. Unless he's been asking about me. Then tell him. Or do whatever you want since I have no clue what I want anyway._

_Hay Lin_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Irma," Will said the next morning at breakfast. "Good job last night."

Irma shrugged. "It was nothing. It's not like it was the first time I did it."  
Will looked up sharply from her sausages. "When?"

"Just my tutor. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah," Will replied. As an afterthought, she added, "Do you think you can make Professor McGonagall forget about that essay we had to do? Mine was kind of rushed."

"How are you supposed to do that?" someone asked. They glanced at the direction of the voice a couple of chairs to their left. Ruotian was, apparently, hanging on to their every word.

Will leaned forward and hissed. "About that, what exactly did you make your poor tutor guy do?"

Irma just smiled and turned to Ruotian, leaving Will kind of shut out of the conversation. She let her eyes wander, a little disgruntled, to Hay Lin a the Slytherin table, trying to concentrate on her chat with Nuala and not glancing at Will, which they had agreed a while ago would be suspicious. These people were so cliquey when it came to their Houses and they didn't want to rock the boat.

Her attention was then drawn to the Gryffindor table, as was many other people's. "I couldn't care less what that old cow thinks! Go away!" Cornelia was yelling.

"Hey, you," Ron said, rather rudely. "I don't know how you got away last night but you are not going to do it again."

"Excuse me?" Taranee said coolly. She exchanged apprehensive glances with Cornelia.

"You know what we're talking about," Hermione said, leaning forward. "When you said, 'the same way I got out,' what does that mean?"

"It's none of your business," Cornelia answered huffily.

"Don't make me take points away," Hermione threatened, wagging a stern finger.

Cornelia barked a sarcastic laugh. "We don't care about your elaborate point system," Taranee replied.

"We could report you to McGonagall," Harry said.

"I couldn't care less about what that old cow thinks!" Cornelia cried indignantly. "Go away!" She suddenly realized how loudly she said it and almost clapped a hand over her mouth. Hermione's eyes had widened in shock and Professor McGonagall was heading her way. She squeezed her eyes shut in despair.

Professor McGonagall was white as a sheet. Cornelia suspected she had made an inference as to who the 'old cow' was. "Come with me, Ms. Hale," she said, her voice quivering. "In fact, all of you girls come." Somehow, everyone in the Great Hall had known which five she meant. Harry was looking at her bewilderedly. McGonagall sighed. "And I suppose you three can join us too." Harry's face cleared and got up to follow.

Taranee slowly got up, trying to ignore the stares. She caught Will's eye and shot her a miserable look. She was probably going to be in detention for life. This will not look good on her permanent record, let alone her college applications.

Draco Malfoy carefully slipped out of the Great Hall. He muttered a spell he had been taught not long ago and instantly became the pasty white color of the wall behind him. He smiled and went after them.

Professor McGonagall led them to her office. Hay Lin doubted this many people had ever been in there before. The blinking and sometimes talking portraits had always been a little odd to her. One of the walked right out of his frame. Hay Lin glanced at Irma to see her reaction but she was still sulking that her conversation with her tutor was interrupted.

Professor McGonagall conjured chairs from thin air and they all sat down, Taranee's fear slowly wearing off for her to resume glaring daggers at Ron, who ceased to mutter unflattering remarks under his breath.

"Girls," Professor McGonagall began. "When the Minister of Magic convinced me to take you in, I didn't realize how much of a handful you can be."

Will started to protest but Taranee sent her a thought, telling her to hear the professor out.

"I also never realized how much trouble you can have with the spellwork. Yes, I noticed. You can write essays and sometimes brew potions but your lack of control in your spells is starting to worry me. Is there anything you have neglected to mention?"

The trio were eagerly awaiting the response while W.I.T.C.H. gave each other looks and shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"We're waiting," Ron said. Taranee looked livid as if she were ready to burn him into a crisp. _Irma?_

_Gladly,_ she replied and instantly shot a cheerful blast of water at his face. The result was spectacular. Ron leaped up, sputtered a little then swore. Hermione jumped in alarm and tried to soothe him. Harry was looking at them like he never saw them before and professor McGonagall's jaws looked permanently unhinged.

"How-" Harry stuttered. Cornelia levitated Gryffindor's sword she'd spotted so it was dangling in the air and smirked at Harry's reaction. "How are you doing that?" he asked weakly.

"We were classified as magical for a reason," Irma said smugly.

"Which is probably why we aren't good at spells and stuff," Will added.

"What are you?" Ron burst out, recovering from his shock.

Taranee assembled a ball of fire. The flames in her hand flickered dangerously as she grinned wildly. "We're guardians."

"Put down the sword, my dear," Professor McGonagall said, once she regained her voice. Cornelia shrugged and did as she told as Hay Lin helped her reopen the cabinet doors. "Now I think you should tell me everything from the beginning."

"With them around?" Will asked, gesturing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I'll choose not to take that personally," Harry joked feebly until he realized she was serious.

"That's right," Irma agreed. "Not when they're in earshot."

"I assure you that won't be necessary," Professor McGonagall said firmly.

"Gr," Irma grumbled.

"There's two ways we can tell this," Hay Lin piped up. "Either from the beginning in our point of view, or get all explain-y with the Oracle and stuff. Your choice, Will."

Will sighed. "Fine. We were just five normal girls in Heatherfield. You see a lot of those, but we had to be different. We were chosen by the Oracle…"

When she was done, there was silence. Then Ron cracked up. "You can't be serious, right?"

Will turned to him and said evenly, "Keep your mouth shut or you'll be facing five death options." He glared at her and shut up.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said after a short pause. "This is rather inconvenient. How about this."

Draco was inching along silently, resisting the urge to grab the sword from the cabinet and do away with Potter for good, and listening intently to Professor McGonagall's every word for the first time in his entire life.

**Figured that was a nice place to end. :) There isn't really that much to say I guess so, review! I have some ideas for what McGonagall has planned but if you do too, you're welcome to share!**


	14. No, The Villains Haven’t Died

**OMG sorry, I had a string of schoolwork that came up. They think just because of the MCAS they get to work our butts off or something. Finally got time to post this.**

**glPiItTtAer:) Thanks. Yeah, I know! Bad Draco! Very bad Draco! Just wait until he gets caught. Don't worry, my/McGonagall's plan includes their transforming. Unfortunately not in front of too many people but I can learn to work with what I have.**

**True-2-Blues-4Ever: Patience, my friend! All will be revealed…eventually. And I promise I'll at least make this one SEEM longer. :D**

**The-Evil-Cookie: I hope you don't need any reprimanding on how much 'W.I.T.C.H., Please Meet Harry Potter,' needs an update. :)**

**CCRox4Eva: Well if it makes you feel any better, I had English MCAS a moth ago, and I'm going to have my Math and Science in a matter of weeks, each taking two days, each day taking a hundred minutes. Bleh. Yep, Cornelia the Pie hole! **

**LadyCarter: I admire your patience!**

**Emerald-236: Wait no longer!**

**LilMissManda: Yeah, had to resist. Wanted to save it for this one.**

Chapter Fourteen No, The Villains Haven't Died

"I don't believe in any of this crap," Ron muttered contemptuously. Only he didn't say _crap_.

Professor McGonagall looked up sharply. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Uhh…" Ron said, alarmed. Hermione looked positively livid.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said crisply, causing the guardians to cast the trio triumphant looks.

"What were you saying, professor?" Taranee asked politely, trying not to smirk. Somehow, she knew it was important to stay on the professor's good side.

"Why don't we head out of the school building and you can show us the full extent of your magic?" Professor McGonagall suggested.

"Um…" Cornelia said. They all looked to Will for guidance, who shrugged and nodded minutely. They stood up with Professor McGonagall and the Golden Trio, since…well, no one told them to leave.

Professor McGonagall led them to the Forbidden Forest, which, contrary to its name, constantly finds students wandering in its grounds.

"Ah, the good old 'Forbidden' Forest," Harry said gallantly. Hermione stifled a giggle, not wanting to lose her composure in front of a teacher.

"Should we begin?" Irma asked cockily, once they were in the thickets of brambles and large oak trees and no one could possibly spot them. Professor McGonagall nodded mutely. Will threw her Heart in the air, which separated into five droplets and twirled around each of the guardians as they trailed into wisps of smoke. **(I prefer the book's way of transforming. And I can assure you they didn't show off **_**that**_** much and shout out their elements and stuff.)**

"Would you mind starting?" Will asked Cornelia, once they were done. "This," she gestured to the trees, "is in your area of expertise."

Cornelia tilted her head in what could be interpreted as a modest way. "Not at all." She closed her eyes and held out her hand. Thick vines entwined themselves into a semi-circle over the group.

"Lumos," Hermione said instinctively, clutching her wand tightly with both hands.

Will barely spared her a glance. "It's not that dark," she said dismissively.

"Not anymore," Taranee corrected, effortlessly conjuring up a ball of fire even larger than the one in Professor McGonagall's office.

Ron jumped. "You really have to stop doing that," he exclaimed shakily. Harry just chuckled. He seemed to be finding the whole thing thoroughly amusing – and, of course, mildly impressive.

"And that's not all," Irma bragged. "Watch and drool."

"I do hope for your sake you come bearing good news, Draco," Voldemort stated placidly. He had come into Hogsmeade at great expense and couldn't take one more bit of failure. One would think that with Dumbledore out of the way, he would have a clear path to victory.

But even though he has tried to hide it, Snape's lack of information on the Order's whereabouts, Bella's incapability of keeping a civil tongue in her head around him, and not enough murders from his Death Eater's have produced a rather foul mood for their Lord.

"Yes, my Lord. I have found the potion and am almost entirely sure it shall work remarkably," Draco replied, trying not to sound smug, though it would have been difficult as he was in a heavy coat and trying to seem inconspicuous in the tucked in alley.

Voldemort stiffened. "_Almost_ entirely? Dear, dear, Draco. I thought you knew me. _Almost_ is just not up to my expectations."

"Well," Draco shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "What with their unbalanced and distinctively unnerving branch of magic…" He trailed off, knowing there was no use in going on. The Dark Lord did not take to being lectured.

"Very well," Voldemort replied sharply. "What ingredients would you need that that mangy school won't be able to supply?"

Draco bowed submissively. "The only ones that would take time to procure are strands of unicorn hair, primavera bark, and the blood of the victims **(he doesn't really mean blood, he means family members)**. The unicorn hair I can acquire in the forest during the night, the primavera bark is harmless and can be bought, but the blood…"

"I assume you would have no trouble?" Voldemort said. It wasn't really a question, more of a dare.

"Of course not, my Lord," Draco said hurriedly. His heart sank as he imagined having to single-handedly take down five muggles without alerting muggle authorities. He somehow managed to do so without wincing.

Voldemort sighed. "Do not fail me, Draco. Not this time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phobos kicked opened the door impatiently. His eyes feasted in the sigh before him for a few seconds before he bellowed, "Cedric!!"

Cedric hurried in warily. "Yes, master?"

"Tell me, Cedric," Phobos hissed. "Is this a cruel joke?"

Cedric glanced at the archives. "Yes, master?" he repeated. Phobos threw him a dirty look. "I mean, no master," he corrected hastily.

Phobos carried on his tirade. "It is in shambles. Don't tell me those good for nothing Rebels raided my library as well!"

"No, sir," Cedric answered. "It is merely disorganized. In fact," he picked up a thick, red volume from the ground, "here it is."

Phobos snatched his book from Cedric and glared at him. He took that as a signal to leave. Phobos poured into his book. There had to be something about magical beings. An elaborate plan was concocting in his mind. He could control them all, every single one of those children in that castle, _including_ the girls. Maybe he could even have mages to do their complicated-looking magic for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall nodded in approval at the end of their...performance. "Remarkable," she praised. Hermione sniffed.

"Why thank you, _professor_," Irma smirked slightly.

"Oh yes!" Hay Lin gushed. "It's so cool to be able to use our magic on a large scale again. Even thought I did rip up some of those trees. Sorry, Cornelia. I know how you were partial to primavera trees **(yeah, yeah, it wasn't mentioned before. It just came out of nowhere)**."

"Oh, it's okay," Cornelia shrugged, effortlessly righting the fallen tree trunks.

"So," Taranee said, all business. "I was thinking we should do this more often. For our welfare. I mean, our elements are a big part of us."

"Yeah," Will nodded eagerly. "In fact, why don't we train or something instead? You can say we've got private lessons with you or something. People already whisper about how we're in the papers, of which we've never known before."

"And these little kids keep coming up to me and going, 'are you that Californian girl?'" Irma added. "So a little more attention shouldn't hurt." She bit her lip. Did she overdo it?

"I'll think about it," Professor McGonagall said after a moment's pause. "I suppose perhaps you can be excused of a few hands-on courses such as Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"YES!" Will exclaimed. Everyone stared at her. "Not…that there's anything wrong with Defense Against the Dark Arts," she added hastily. After the girls made a mad dash for the castle, they burst into hysterics. Harry and Ron shook their heads, Professor McGonagall tilted hers in amusement, and Hermione pursed her lips as if she thought they were being extremely childish. Typical Hermione.

"That was interesting," Harry said once they got back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll say," Ron replied. "All that showing off was making me sick. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. I'm tired." He headed up to the boys dormitory. Harry followed, ignoring Hermione's tutting, as always.

**Sorry it took so long but it's done! I figured I should bring Phobos back. I might add someGinnyxHarry in the next chapter. And the letters too. There's just so much I need to do and not enough spaceto fit it into. I feel like Ann Brashares.**


	15. The Disappearance…Sound Familiar?

**glPiItTtAer: I know! How's Draco gonna pull through? Personally, I don't care since he made his mistake when he hurt Lillian…not that he did! Yeah, he's being quite the git right now.**

**CCRox4Eva: Best friend? I was thinking of Lillian! Even though Lillian is rather close. Yeah, I really wanted more letters and HarryxGinny even though I don't like them that much as a pairing. I wanna bring Caleb back when the excitement starts, when, you know, all hell breaks loose and the villains confront each other. Hey! Can you imagine Phobos and Voldemort at some press conference? No clue where that came from but whatever.**

**Sakura Lisel: Caleb is a year older than Cornelia and Will so even if he was accepted, he would have already graduated. And as for Matt…I don't know. Mr. Huggles? Crookshanks might eat him. :D**

**Sasha: Lol, I know. Poor Hay Lin. It could be worse.**

Chapter Fifteen The Disappearance…Sound Familiar?

Ginny absently fingered her hair. She was sitting on her bed, waiting for Taranee to come back. It was dark out, she noted, with a quick glance out the window. She knew she wasn't in a position to interrogate, anyone, much less Taranee, but she had an inquisitive nature.

She didn't like the feeling of being left out. More accurately, she wasn't used to it. She was beautiful, intelligent, in Gryffindor, there were many who were jealous of her, even some Slytherins. Everyone assumed she had everything she wanted, but what she truly wanted, she had lost a few months before.

People didn't understand her. She knew what she had sacrificed for popularity. She had been willing to do so but she wasn't sure anymore. She wistfully wished she were like Hermione, who was bestowed the honor of being in Harry's presence. If only she could somehow convince him not to go after Voldemort. But that would mean swallowing his pride. Ginny always knew he wouldn't be willing to do that. She also wished he didn't have that silly notion that she would get hurt. She could handle it, whatever he was worried about. He was being overprotective, that was all.

She saw that she left the window open. She ignored it, lying down on her bed. She was tired and it was fairly warm out. She figured if Taranee would mind, she would just close it herself. Her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep.

It was a while before anyone realized she was missing.

---------------------------------------------------------

_All everyone raves about is the missing redhead. She wasn't _that_ good-looking. She was in a few of my classes and the boys are all asking about her. Cornelia could trump her any day and she's a plastic _blonde_. Even though they say that girl had made 'acquaintances' with the famous Harry Potter. What is with him, anyway? We battle evil guys on a daily basis and we're not famous. Plus he never really _fought_ the guy, who, by the way, is afraid of some old geezer who got killed by a weird who had nothing better to do than…well, kill of moody old coots. Some people have it made._

_Anyway, it turns out this wasn't the first time she'd gotten herself kidnapped in the school. But that last time she was held captive _in the school._ This place is a madhouse. And I can't believe I can get this much info from gossip. It's just like the good old days. I remember that school radio station I used to host. I miss the attention. But they probably don't have anything like that here. Everything is done the old-fashioned way. Those teachers totally freaked when we handed the essays (ugh) in fresh, WHITE paper, instead of burned ones, and ink applied by COMPUTERS. Well, I didn't hand one in on account of the fact that I didn't have one to hand in but you get my point._

_Oh my god, Ruotian was SO mad. Something about my dreadful work habits reflecting badly on him. I wasn't listening. I was too busy contemplating whether or not to mind-foozle him. It really kills me but sometimes (like right then) I feel I have no other choice._

_I'm getting a little sidetracked. What was I writing? I don't remember and I can't read it very well. My handwriting was never the best and this ink sucks. I'm trying to get rid of the old paper they sent us along with our other school supplies (who needs those, anyway? I'd rather use those fat coins for clothes). It's so thick. Oh yeah, about the essay, those kids who come from normal families but got sent to oldie school anyway, explained it to the class and it got really embarrassing. Those teachers (sorry, _professors) _should be grateful our technology is so advanced. Honestly, we do okay without magic._

_I just had the worst Herbology class of my life yesterday. I, Irma Lair, do NOT squeeze ooze and PUS out of wriggling slug-like so-called PLANTS. I don't know how Cornelia stands it! Plants are evil, I say and just not my thing. Even Taranee and Hay Lin agree with me. Or maybe it's just the Vernaculus Termaculamaljiggy. That thing took a big swipe at me and I almost blasted it with a jet stream before I remembered:_

_a.)Plants tend to like water._

_b.)I don't want to blow my cover now. Will would kill me._

_So I seethed for the rest of the day with those butt-ugly troll-like Slytherins laughing their asses off like it's never happened to them before. They are such hypocrites! I learned that word from Taranee. She kept calling them that so I figured if I did too, no one could accuse me of using it wrongly. Smart, aren't I? Well, it's really late (not really but I live by a different schedule. I want to see Looney Loopy as little as possible and, let's face it, who could blame me?) so I should get some sleep. A tough day tomorrow what with school and more unfinished homework. Living at school is absolutely NO fun._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Lillian,_

_Calm down! I know, Halloween is just around the corner. I'm going to talk the others into coming. It shouldn't be that hard. Taranee's worried about her parents, Will misses Matt, Hay Lin misses Eric and her grandma, and I'm going to tell Irma about Chris ratting on her. Don't worry, she won't kill him. What with you guys getting closer every day, she'll have me to deal with if you spend the rest of your life in mourning. Kidding, okay? Seriously, though, with a bit of luck, we can take care of Napoleon._

_I know this is being cut short but those professors are merciless, I tell you!_

_Cornelia_

_Cornelia,_

_Cut short? That is a massive understatement. Are you forgetting you little sister and having thoughts of leaving her to decay in the non-magical world? I'm so glad I'll be seeing you on Halloween. I know it's not definite but I know you can do it._

_I think you should really stop picking on me about Chris. It's not fair! And we are just friends, I swear, okay? Unlike you and CALEB. Napoleon's being a real-_

**NOTE: This letter was never delivered.**


	16. They’ve Switched Priorities

**glitterP: Yeah, poor Lillian I feel really bad about leaving everyone hanging for so long…kind of.**

**CCRox4Eva: Lol, I think you reviewed somewhere before too! Once. Thanks!!!**

**Rini Chibi Moon: I think so! Yeah, thanks, I still feel kind of bad about Lillian. What was I thinking??**

**Stormrider7: I usually update really often but the end of year is drawing near and I have so many final projects and exams it is not funny. I don't know what FMA stands for so… I'm kind of thick sometimes. I'm REALLY glad you liked it. I know I love Tamora Pierce but I read a tiny bit of the Protector of the Small and went..nahh. Same with Trickster. I like her older ones better like Alanna and Circle of Magic.**

**You know, I thought Ron might have been a little OOC since he's normally a bit too thick to notice anything but I figured it would be fun to sort of make him the bad guy. Yeah, you'll see about Hay Lin. I have a good reason but I don't want to reveal it too quick like I often do with other stuff. Poor, poor, Hay Lin!!!!**

**Okay, everyone! Half of this chapter was lost when my computer died so now I'm using my mom's and winging it! Wish me luck! **

Chapter 16 They've Switched Priorities

"So I add the Mandrake root to the bumpy snake skin and stir it fourteen times?" Will furrowed her brows. "I still don't believe this is going to work."

Cornelia shrugged. "Hey, I don't even know what I'm supposed to be making," she grumbled. "Elixir of Lethargy doesn't really say much. I'm just so tired."

"It beats the Babbling Beverage," Will replied. "I mean, even if it means what it says, who would anyone want to make something like that?"

Cornelia frowned thoughtfully. "Pranksters, people like Uriah. Or maybe even Irma."

Will tried to blink the weariness out of her eyes and took a sniff of Cornelia's cauldron. They were in Slughorn's class, who at once assigned them all different potions to brew to perfection. Will had a sinking feeling that hers was far from it. It was initiating a foul odor that reminded her unpleasantly of Blunk, who she hadn't seen in a while, having been under his mother's watchful eye ever since that war a few years ago.

Cornelia rubbed her eyes. "You think he'll notice if I nod off right into my potion?"

"No, go ahead," Will said, without a trace of sincerity. "I'll shock you or something when the period's over." Unfortunately, Cornelia couldn't quite hear the sarcasm in Will's voice and promptly fell sleep on her desk. Will was too tired herself to do anything about it. She dimly acknowledged a couple of others around her starting to become drowsy and Professor Slughorn shaking his head to clear it.

Cornelia woke up suddenly to a jolt, her eyes widening in shock. "Will, I-"

"It's all right," Professor Slughorn said smoothly. Cornelia glanced around and saw that several other students were stirring. "I think your potion was a little too strong. I should have noticed from the fumes but they had quite an effect on me as well. Not to worry."

"No." Cornelia shook her head frantically. "Will, Lillian!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of their story?" Harry asked his friends absently.

"I still think it's fishy," Ron replied, being stubborn.

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully. "It would explain why they can't perform spells. And if our Wizarding world is possible, why isn't theirs?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're so daft sometimes, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him. "Oh, and I suppose you're the expert on that."

"Stop it," Harry said wearily. The two exchange nervous glances and obeyed.

"Still," Hermione continued, "why are you out to get them? For all you know, they could help us find-" She was quieted by Ron, who gave her an alarmed look.

They sat under the tree by the lake in sullen silence until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "They say the window was open. And that she was alone."

They had arrived at the subject of Ginny. Harry's heart sank. "Yeah," he said hoarsely, "Taranee was off with us."

"That doesn't mean it's our fault," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"She could be anywhere. It could be ages before we can find a trace of her and it would be too late by then."

"Shut up!" Ron said suddenly, joining the conversation for the first time since it had reached his sister. "Just, can we talk about something else?"

"You know," someone commented, "if it were my sister, I'd be out looking for her instead of barking at my friends."

Ron looked up to see Irma staring down at him with the rest of the gang. "Go away," was the first thing that popped out of his mouth.

"What's the matter?" Irma smirked. "We were just trying to _help_."

"How much did you hear?" Hermione asked, quite coolly.

"Everything," Will replied promptly. "We…ah, have very acute hearing. Anyway, we really are sorry about your sister, Ron."

Ron snorted.

"We are!" Will insisted. "And, well, Cornelia here, persists in telling me something's wrong with Lillian. It's probably a Heart of Earth thing..."

"The point is," Taranee broke in, "we trust her no matter how weird the stuff that spews out of her mouth is."

"Hey!" Cornelia cried. "I know she's in trouble. It's…intuition."

Hay Lin waved that off. "Look, we have a pretty good idea who might have done something to your sister…at least, where that person could be found-"

"We already know who did it, thank you very much," Ron snapped.

Hermione frowned. "Ignore Ron. What is it that you have in mind?"

Irma cocked her head to the side. "We can show you."

Harry was up in a second. "Let me just grab a couple of things. I'll be right back."

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry looked back at him. "I don't like sitting back and hoping maybe Scrimgeour will get a brain and figure out where Ginny's gone. I want to take action now."

Hay Lin broke the silence. "Who's Scrimgeour?"

**I know it's really short. Look back to the title, it's a big giveaway. Maybe too big. It couldn't have been bigger if I pasted it onto Slughorn's robes. Anywho, The Forgotten One chapter is almost done but not satisfactory and I'm stuck. Shades of Grey also got deleted and I had no time to conjure it again. I'll have to work on that. And...Only With You I am trying but I'm hitting a dry spell. I wrote a LOT of poems but they never turn out very witchy. Elemental Recourse I am still brain dead on. People probably forgot about it already. I think that's it for now. Review! Sorry it took so long.**


	17. Conversations Waste SO Much Time

**glitterP: Don't worry, I got it! glPiItTtAer is more fun to spell, though! And I guess that just shows how long it's been since my last update. They did in...the previous chapter I think.**

**CCRox4Eva: Me too! He comes in in this chapter. I think. I plan for him to. Since I didn't exactly write the chapter yet.**

**True-2-Blues-4ever:)**

**juliette: I have been too! I don't know, but when I saw them, I always ignored them. Then I finally read one and started this. I'm glad you read it as well. Obviously. Oh, and the PS? Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!! Yeah, yeah, update soon...I'm updating now! I felt a little guilty about leaving it for months so yeah...**

**stormrider7: Song of the Lioness will always be my favorite but I liked The Will of the Empress in The Circle Reforged. Except for what she did to Daja. I don't like Rizu. I'll go check it out as soon as I've decided what to wear on what important event! (School dance, cruise, graduation, sorry, I mean MOVING ON Ceremony but whatever.) Busy, busy, busy.**

Chapter 17 Conversations Waste SO Much Time

"This is so exciting!" Hay Lin squealed for the millionth time. The others had trouble keeping their eyes permanently fixed in front of them, and not speeding skyward.

"We've told you before, it's not like you've never skipped school," Cornelia pointed out wearily.

"What if McGonagall finds out?" Hermione asked urgently for perhaps the forty-seventh time.

"And we've told _you _before," Will replied, "that Irma will take care of that."

"How?" Hermione pressed.

"Trust me," Irma said. "I really don't think you'll want to know."

Hermione slumped over, resigned, only to straighten back up again and turn to Ron. "Are you sure Ginny wouldn't mind me borrowing her broom?"

"Broom?" Taranee furrowed her brow. "We're going to another world, not to sweep the floor!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "We're not like you. We can't just sprout wings and turn into some pixie."

"You mean that myth about witches flying on broomsticks is true?" Hay Lin piped up. Everyone but Hay Lin sighed.

"Look," Harry said, "I don't know about the other world thing, but I want to find-"

"No need to worry," Will interrupted. "You can leave that to us."

"Are you sure about this?" Taranee asked, always the one to voice uncertainties.

"This is not the time to argue!" Cornelia growled. "Every second you hesitate is a second Lillian is still in Phobos' clutches!"

"Phobos?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you speak in Latin?" Harry and Ron just blinked confusedly at her. "What?" she demanded. "'Phobos' is Latin for 'fear,'"

"That explains a lot about him," Irma remarked.

Ron stared incredulously at Hermione. "How do you know this stuff? I mean, Latin is a dead language. Even I know that."

"Many words come from Latin," Hermione said defensively. "Doctors, I mean, 'muggle nutters who cut people up' use Latin rooted words all the time."

Harry bit back a laugh. "Come on, we can't just stand here. How do you people plan on getting out of the castle?"

Will grinned. "Like this." She held up the Heart of Candracar for just enough time so it culd twinkle slightly, before summoning a first-class portal to Meridian.

Harry's eyes were like saucers, Hermione squeaked, and Ron jumped a mile into the air. Irma threw back her head and laughed, stepping into the portal.

When W.I.T.H. was gone, Cornelia turned to the trio and said, "Are you coming or not?"

"Is-is it safe?" Hermione asked weakly.

"YES!" Cornelia yelled. "Hurry up."

Harry looked around. He was in some sort of a forest, overlooking a medieval castle on top of a hill. There was no way anyone could find a site like this back home. "What did you call this place again?"

"Meridian," Taranee answered.

"Like the Prime Meridian on the globe," Hermione muttered.

Taranee ignored her. "There's a good chance Ron's sister might be there and an even better chance Lillian will be too."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We've made a lot of enemies," Cornelia replied grimly. "Phobos is always stirring up trouble."

Harry tried again. "But why would this crackpot want to capture _Ginny_?"

Hay Lin shrugged. "All of our problems go back to him," she said simply.

Hermione shook her head. "This is a wild goose chase," she stated. "We'll have better luck trying to find Voldemort!"

"What?" Ron yelped.

Irma sneered. "I don't care who this mouldy guy is, but let me tell you something: We're not afraid of him." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Besides, you can't go back without us," Will reminded, "so you might as well cooporate."

Ron and Hermione started to grumble. "Come on," Harry pleaded. "If there's the smallest chance Ginny will be there, don't you think we should at leat _try_?"

Ron glared. "With all the abuse I've been putting up with..."

"Oh please. Are you trying to tell me I haven't been giving you the regular dosage recommended for the last seven years?" Hermione quipped.

Taranee stared at Harry with an exasperated look on her face. "Are they always like this?"

Harry nodded grimly.

Taranee gave a nervous laugh. "If they weren't so ganged up on the three of you, well, mostly Ron, Irma and Cornelia could shatter your eardrums."

"Excuse you!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Yeah, really," Irma commented. "It's not my fault she's a dimwitted blonde."

"Says the idiot who fails to even remember to do her homework, too busy gazing up at her tutor!" Cornelia retorted.

"That is so not true and you know it!" yelled Irma.

"Oh yeah?" Cornelia challenged. "Enlighten me, Irma, what are you doing in History of Magic?"

"That's not fair!" Irma objected. "Even Taranee would have to fall asleep during that class."

"I do not!" Taranee said forcefully. Perhaps a little too forcefully.

"Fine," Cornelia said. "Transfiguration, then."

Irma opened her mouth, then clamped it shut. Finally, it was silent. Well, it was as Harry had been quaking in silent laughter and everyone else looked stunned.

"Okay," Will began awkwardly. "So this is Phobos' alternative castle. Even if it turns out he doesn't have Ginny _or _Lillian locked up somewhere, he still deserves a butt-kicking."

"Why don't you just lock _him _up?" Hermione suggested. "Then he won't prey on innocent people."

"Well we haven't thought of that at all!" Irma said sardonically. "No wonder you're at the top of the class!"

"Elyon didn't have enough power to completely pacify his," Taranee explained. "And I think they worked out some sort of treaty. I doubt he'll keep it for long."

"That girl who was visiting?" Harry asked. "She has magic too?"

"Yep," Hay Lin confirmed. "But she doesn't know we're here."

"You sure are a busy bunch," Ron remarked.

"You should talk," Will retorted. "We've been hearing some rumors." Not to mention some informtaion that came right out of the trio's heads. Courtesy of Taranee. "Okay, so you have your coat of invisibility or whatever? That might help because we don't want to put anyone in danger. Just in, knock out a few guards, snoop around, maybe do some butt-kicking, and out."

Harry shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Where do we come it?"

"You can hide under your cloak and shoot spells at them," Hay Lin suggested. "I'll go with you."

"Hay Lin has some nifty invisibility tricks too," Irma bragged.

Harry blinked tiredly. He couldn't believe they wasted s much time arguing! From their description of Phobos, Ginny may not even be alive!

**Sorry Caleb didn't come in here but I know he will in the next chappie...or somewhere during their stay in Meridian. And it's kind of pointless but I just kept making their mouths run off until I ran out of juice! I hope it was entertaining somewhat...**


	18. Who The Heck Is In Phobos' Clutches?

**glitterP: Glad to hear it. I swear I'll try speeding things up a little. :)  
**

** Emerald-236: I know. They're probably just letting off steam. Yeah, you know Phobos, always gaining power. I've only read four or five of the books, maybe one or two graphic novel, and all but one of the TV show episodes. I think it's mostly the show but a little bit of Rhia's Druma Wood. Basically pulled straight out of my head. **

** True-2-Blues-4ever: I agree. This time there'd be more excitement. I promise. **

** CCRox4Eva: ****Thanks! Yeah, I love those. Maybe I'll save something like that for Halloween…which is coming up pretty soon. I need to quicken the pace a little if I don't want to drag fifty chapters into this thing! **

** D3viL: So do I. I really need to cut to the chase, huh? I usually don't like any crossovers too much but I guess I got caught in the moment. Thank you! I tried to cover everything but there's just so much information to squeeze in! **

** stormrider7: I know, I love it! I don't know how far you got but that guy, the second son in the family that Sandry was falling for, I don't like him. And I think Briar's getting a little too wrapped up with Rizu's friend. Forgot her name. It started with an S or a C and reminded me of cats. :D  
**

** Don't worry, I'm not that mean. I love reading stuff that has no point but hate writing it. Everything has a purpose. But sometimes I haven't used it so long, I forget what the purpose was… **

** juliette: I updated daily on some other stories but they have really short chapters. I know, aren't I evil? Well school's out soon so I have a few days of peace before I travel the length and breadth of ** **America**** to pick out the house and all that stuff. I'll try to make this one worth the wait.  
**

** And don't worry about it! I've read/wrote PLENTY of reviews longer than yours and I enjoy doing both. And besides, everyone's free to do what they want to do. You can kill off every single character in a fanfiction and people can't yell at you for it because they went and read it, then took time out of their lives to get upset. That's just their problem. I hope you don't kill of everybody though. If you want any ideas, feel free to ask!**

**I'm usually bubbling with ideas. That's my problem, actually. I get so many writing ideas I tend to do a bit of a bunch of stories and take forever to finish. Which is probably why it took an excruciatingly long time for me to come back to this one.  
**

** I remember Victor Krum! Omgsh, Ron was hilarious. 'Fraternizing with the enemy.' Ha! Anywho, oh yeah, how's THIS for a novel? **

Chapter Eighteen Who The Heck Is In Phobos' Clutches?

"The girls," Voldemort hissed menacingly. "When will you have them ready?"

"Soon," Draco replied. "I procured the two you wanted and a spare. Only a couple more to go."

"I expect this draught to be prepared by the end of the week," Voldemort stated coldly. "If this is not successful..."

Draco bowed, knowing his Lord will be able to see him wherever he is. "Yes, Master. I understand." He sighed. He had asked to be excused and faked illness. He needed to snag just a couple more muggles. He grabbed his Hand of Glory, knowing he'll need it where he was going, put on a Disillusional Charm, just to be on the safe side, and headed to the Room of Requirement. He had been very specific about what he wanted the room to do this time around. He didn't feel like repeating the fiasco with Trelawney. Just thinking about it made his expression darken.

During his time working for the Dark Lord, he had had a chance to explore his paranoid side. And something told him to check on the prisoners.He reached the blank wall, thought hard, and the door appeared with ease. He looked around and saw no one. People were in class. Slowly, he turned the knob and stepped in. They were awake. Of course, to them, it would seem as if the door had opened on it's own. He closed it hastily.

"Who's there?" the woman called out. Draco swallowed a smirk, then remembered they couldn't see him even if he hadn't blended in with his background. It was pitch dark.

"I'm scared," the blonde girl declared, stating the obvious as she was clinging onto a boy her age tightly. Draco allowed a single chuckle to escape, causing the three of them to gasp. He knew he couldn't to anything to them, not yet. But he couldn't help but give them a little scare. Who knows, maybe he'll charm a few chains to rattle every few seconds, just for fun. He peered in though the bars to make sure they were in perfect condition. The food he had brought earlier was gone. Too bad. They were going to share the next rations with two newcomers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is weird!" Ron remarked, glancing through the Invisibility Cloak at the paintings hanging off of the dusty wallpaper, which was peeling off at the edges. There wasn't room in the cloak to fit all three of them anymore, so Harry volunteered to go without it, his wand held tightly in his hand.

"Be quiet," Hermione reprimanded, "or I'll have to put a Silencing Charm on you. Hay Lin giggled loudly from the air.

"Why don't we just ring the bell?" Cornelia groaned, walking down the hallway as fast as possible.

"It's okay," Will said confidently. "Phobos' power is weak. He probably doesn't have any soldiers left. The Lurdens only worked for him out of fear, and what is there to fear now?"

"Won't you like to know?" Phobos sneered from behind, sending a large bolt of power their direction. All of a sudden, the group was scattered.

"Hay Lin!" Will yelled furiously, scrambling up. "You were supposed to be keeping watch in the back!" Hay Lin didn't answer. She had slammed into a portrait of one of Phobos' uncles and was regaining consciousness with the help of Taranee. Will blew a strand of hair out of her face and observed the rest of them. Ron and Hermione toppled over and were desperately trying to get back under their cloak. Harry was dazed and mending his glasses with a bit of his magic. Cornelia and Irma, she was glad to see, were up and furious.

"Where's Lillian?" Cornelia bellowed, barely containing her anger.

Phobos raised a questioning eyebrow and frowned. "What would I do with your nerdy little sister?"

Cornelia screamed in outrage and hurled a group of vines into Phobos' face. These were five times the size of the ones she displayed at Hogwarts. Harry made a note never to cross one of these girls again. If all of them had such magnified power...

"What's the disturbance?" Cedric cried out from behind Phobos, who had disentangled himself from a couple of tendrils and resorted to burning the rest.

"Keep watch on the prisoner, you buffoon!" Phobos screamed. Cedric slithered away obediently and swallowed his pride. There was a lot of pride-swallowing when you worked for Phobos.

Cornelia's ears perked. Prisoner?

Will, who had sensed her fervor, said, "Don't do anything rash," in a warning tone.

"I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that," Hermione muttered to Ron under the cloak. She tried to tug him in the direction Cedric had gone off to, but Phobos chose that moment to throw another ball of blue fire at them. It narrowly missed them and by the time Hermione had thought of calling it back, it collided with a nearby door, that collapsed into splinters.

"Watch where you're towing me!" Ron snapped, but to his credit, managed to do so quietly.

"We know you've got Lillian somewhere," Irma was saying.

"How low can you get, attacking a defenseless child?" Taranee added, her eyes defiant.

Phobos scowled. "I have no use of a bratty kid. My prisoner is much older," he bragged.

Now Harry was listening too. "How much older?"

Phobos turned to him as if he hadn't even known he was there. "You," he exclaimed softly. "The one in the-"

"Where's Lillian??" Cornelia yelled.

Will was starting to look doubtful. "You know, we don't even have proof she's gone. We really should have checked..."

Cornelia turned on her, her face contorted in rage. "I just know, okay?"

Hermione another attempt at getting past Phobos, this time, just for the heck of it performed a whispered Confundus Curse **(or Charm or whatever it is) **on him that was to take action in five minutes. Ron chortled quietly when he saw.

"Let's go," Hermione murmured. "I think the snake went that way. Grab Harry."

Ron reached over to his left and poked Harry's arm. "C'mon, we're gonna see who this person they've held captive really is."

**Phew! I started on this before I left but never finished. I'm So sorry everyone but I'm really not feeling very good. I kept throwing up everything I eat so we got back a day early. Still can't digest much. Enough about my gross puking problem, tell me how the chapter was!! Review:)**


	19. At Long Last In The Loop

**No. No, I didn't die.**

**Random ex-fan: You didn't? Oh, well in that case... -brandishes a knife-**

**Ahh!!! A homocidal ex-fan is going to kill me, and I didn't even upload the new chapter yet!!**

**REF: -drops knife-...You...were uploading a new chapter?**

**Yes! Yes, I was!!**

**REF: Well in that case...HURRY UP, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??! EVERYBODY THINKS YOU DIED!! **

**Emerald-236: Yes, curse my brilliant foreshadowing and excellent hints! Okay, ignore that. You're right, it is no fun. Don't worry, I'll cook up some other mystery for you. A tiny idea is beginning to worm its way into my head. It has something to do with Irma and my lovely wonderful OC. -cackles maniacally-  
**

**Sonata's Moonlight: Oh, that's okay. I changed my name from damandav to Xakinera. But only because damandav was the old account owner's name and I didn't like it. Whatever. When a name gets old, it just has to go.  
**

**Uh huh. Yeah, it's not Lillian. Phobos wouldn't lie, he'd brag, and you should already know where Lillian is. Unless my writing is so bad everyone just skipped to the fight. I know, no chattiness, just fighting-Phobos'-greasy-face-y-ness. I love that.**

**juliette: Yep, much more interesting...by the way, I hope you all know this is just the tip of the iceberg. They haven't even gotten to Halloween yet! Which was the first Big Event before I thought of this one. Hey, I'm updating now, aren't I?**

**stormrider7: I like that name but it's not too good as originality goes because I've tried it on my brother and he keeps thinking it's Katie. Gr! I just wanna get my hands on the NEXT ONE! Seriously, she has to hurry up and write them all! Yeah, go Hermione! Can't wait.**

**CCRox4Eva: Yes, yes I know, I forgot about Caleb. I'm fully aware of that. Well, I was after I posted the chapter. He's coming in soon. Just repeat that in your head. Soon soon soonsoonsoonsoon...and drift off to sleep for a long looooooooOOOOOOooooong time so maybe by the time you wake up, I'll figure out a way to put Caleb back in because I can't think of anything right now. I haven't written the chapter yet so he might come in now...never mind, go back to sleep.  
**

Chapter Nineteen At Long Last - In The Loop

Seeing that Phobos was fully occupied with the girls, Harry was only too glad to slip away and settle this matter once and for all. He wasn't even sure what he had been thinking to tag along with this group. Never again. It was too dangerous.

He hoped it was Ginny. It just had to be. Only because otherwise he would be at a dead end and it may be too late. But by the way those people were talking, she didn't sound dead. It had to be her. Harry prayed to whatever unnatural forces there were and any well-known ones while he was at it that they had found her at last.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, lifting the cloak from her head. "This way!"

Harry swerved to follow them. "How can you be so sure?"

Hermione looked at him sheepishly. "I'm not. But wherever we're going, we wouldn't want to separated."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but realized she had a good point, and shut it again. "I hope those girls can handle the guy with the long hair. He seemed pretty hostile."

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said, peering into various windows. "I'm sure he won't need their help knocking himself out."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Thanks to Hermione, he's gonna be confunded real soon, I reckon. Now c'mon, I wanna find Ginny! You have no idea what this is doing to mum. She's thinking about having everyone pull out of the Order."

Something occurred to Harry just then. "What _is_ happening to the Order, anyway?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "I don't think McGonagall would be prepared to release any information, we never get to see Tonks and Lupin anymore and Sirius...uh," she said rather awkwardly, "I think I found the holding cells."

A large green serpent rose from ogreish **(wow, is that even a word?) **soldiers brandishing swords. Harry added, "I think _I _found the guards."

"Wands out," Hermione commanded.

"Who made you the boss?" Ron wanted to know, but did just what he was told.

"Get them!" the snake with white hair hissed, literally, hissed.

"Uh..." Harry stuttered, trying to think of a spell strong enough for a giant talking green lizard (he had just realized the 'snake' had arms.) "Stun him!"

Three voices cried out, 'Stupefy!" Eyes rolling madly, the monster quailed, and slid to the floor, crushing half his soldiers before returning to human form.

"That thing was a _person_?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione muttered, sending most of the ogres sprawling. "Less questions, more spells. Hasn't Harry taught you anything in Dumbledore's Army?"

"Of course he has!" Ron said indignantly. "Watch." He pointed his wand at a sword someone dropped and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry sniggered. "These things aren't trolls, Ron."

Ron shrugged. "They look like it. That's all that matters." The remaining few were retreating. "Okay, so they're smarter than trolls, but just barely."

"I expected more of a struggle," Harry commented. "I mean, this is too easy. You'd think they'd treat their prisons with more caution."

"Whatever, just get me out," said a voice. "Reptile-Hide took my wand."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Will said to no one in particular, "so we came on a wild goose chase. That doesn't mean we can't kick your butt!"

She hurled a bolt of lightning at Phobos, who stepped out of the way in ease. "Is that all you've got?" he taunted.

Taranee glared, summoning a chain of fire and guiding them towards Phobos, who dived melodramatically...right into it.

Irma let out a loud shrill laugh and slapped her knee, Cornelia tried hard not to guffaw, and Hay Lin was rolling around on the floor, shrieking. Phobos howled as his robes made contact with the fire and started batting at them like a madman. Will and Taranee exchanged quizzical looks.

"Phobos?" Will said uncertainly, her brows knotted in confusion. "What's wrong with you? Specifically to this moment," she added. Taranee, showing some mercy, retrieved the flames and put her hands on her hips, awaiting an answer.

"Oh, please, don't. Stop!" Irma gasped, still laughing. "Too much." She clutched her middle tightly. "It hurts."

Hay Lin had stopped slapping the ground and stared up at Phobos. "Will is right...What _is_ wrong with you?"

"Do I really look like I'm in a position to know?" Phobos snarled, trying to steady himself, but instead tripping over air, sending Irma and Cornelia into fresh peals. "Oof!" he grunted as he made impact with the floor. He made a mental note to install carpets the next time his feet decided to have a mind of their own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny!" Harry cried in disbelief, rushing forward, only to almost bang his head into the iron bars.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, it's me."

Ron and Hermione arrived at Harry's side, Hermione unlocking the door with her wand, and Ron reaching in between the bars to grab Ginny's shoulders as if to make sure it was her.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, as the lock fell with a clang.

Ginny made her way out. "You will not _believe_ what I've seen in the past twenty four hours. I barely believe it myself! Wait...how did you find me?"

"We had help," Hermione said with a small smile. "I'm so glad you're okay. Everyone's been worried sick. Some of the first years got pulled out by their parents."

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "That bad?"

"They all think it's Voldemort making another attack on the school," Harry explained.

Ginny shook her head. "They've got a surprise coming."

"We know," Ron said. "The only reason we're here is because-" He hesitated, glancing at Harry and Hermione, not sure if he should continue.

Ginny frowned. "What? You know you can tell me. For once."

Harry winced at her words. "It's just that..."

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Why is it that you don't trust me?"

Hermione looked startled. "No! Of course we trust you! How can you think that?"

"Then what is it?" Ginny asked testily.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's just that...It's just that with this kind of information, the less people who know about it, the better. We don't want to put you in danger again."

"Do you really think we'd be able to forgive ourselves if something happened to you _again_ and it was our fault?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to worry about me," Ginny said crossly. "That guy caught me when I was asleep. Besides, no one's going to know if you let me in the loop once in your life."

Hermione paused to consider everything Ginny said. "Well...Maybe once in a while."

She gave Harry a sidelong glance. He knew he had to cave. But he made a mental note to be more observant about Ginny's whereabouts. She did tend to disappear more often than he preferred. "Okay. We'll tell you as soon as we get out of here."

Ginny smiled. _Finally, _she thought. _I'm in the loop._

**OMGSH I'm boarding the plane in less than five hours!! And I'm STILL using the computer!! Finally got chapter done. I think you'll find it's relatively short. I'm trying a new goal of a random chapter per day, but it's not working out very well.**

**Review!! Please! Even if you probably hate me...**

**PS. Yes, CCRox4Eva, I know...Caleb vanished. BUT I KNOW he's coming on the next chapter, okay? I swear. Come to think of it, I need to make Draco appear more often too. That's what I get for choosing to write something with SO many important characters! **


	20. Trading Long Penetrating Stares

Em Phantom – Thanks. I have yet to get my hands on it unfortunately. But I already know everyone who does and it's so sad!!! 

**CCRox4Eva – Yeah, I NEED some more CxCness. Yes, I love the Phobos part…Oh, and what's up with Come Back To Me? It's been on hiatus for quite a while, hasn't it? I would try to brainstorm but my mind is as blank as a clean slate. I had a song earlier but it slipped my mind. I know, I know. Very bad of me. I'm trying to remember.**

**Anime-Kunoichi – No, you're right, they're not. –thinks for a moment- Hm…**

**juliette by the beach – Oh yay you've got an ACCOUNT!! XD I know, it's been really long. I just haven't been working on this lately. In fact, I've been working on a novel-length story for fictionpress, only I got stuck on that so then I tried a oneshot inspired from a dream I had and I got stuck on…You see a pattern??**

**Sonata's Moonlight – Yeah, it's about time!! Um, I've in California now. It's kind of boring and really sunny. Classes are two hours long. I wish I was home…**

**stormrider7 – I know she really has to hurry up. I usually don't buy books. Don't have the money. But it sounds like a lot so I'll take your word for it!! Hm, you're not the only one who's recommended them. Third one now, in fact. Tell me, what's it about?**

**Le Mondain – Thank you for reviewing! Haven't got new readers in a while. I know it's been forever but bear with me now, I'm going to update!**

**Okay, I went ahead and took AP French. Me, someone who didn't go to French III on account of how they didn't have room, and taking AP French. Lemme tell or something. YOU DON'T. It's horrid. I'm going to fail. And it's taking up a lot of my time, not to mention stupid notes on the Odyssey. Plus I'm trying to expand a series I have based on W.I.T.C.H. (but hopefully unique enough not to be classified as plagiarized) with the seasons and more subtle evils and stuff of the like. Not to mention I've been joining a lot of extra-curriculars now that I've entered the lovely niche of hell we call high school.**

**I know it seems like I'm just throwing out excuses but life is not being too kind to me at the moment. NOW on with the story.**

Chapter Twenty Trading Long Penetrating Stares

All in all, it had been easier than they all originally thought. After returning to the castle, unseen, providing an improvised story for McGonagall, evading the guardians' wrath of finding they had told Ginny everything (although they didn't include this until _after_ they were back at Hogwarts,) and avoiding the Ministry's many questions courtesy of Will threatening to teleport them to Pluto, life was beginning to return to an almost docile state of normalcy.

Harry was back in time for quidditch matches, falling a bit behind on his homework attending hours of late night practices with a drastically altered team, Ron was simmering down and spent most of his time either on the quidditch field with Harry, or in the library, trying to study without Hermione's assistance, who dedicated her time to help Cornelia make an effort to pass her lessened amount of classes.

While this was going on, the W.I.T.C.H. gang would be sneaking off to the forest and practicing a bit of _their_ powers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait, so the Elixir of Life is…"

"The philosopher's stone," Taranee supplied quickly. "Honestly, look in your book some time."

"The book doesn't like me," Will grumbled, stepping into the clearing. "I feel like I'm in a foreign language class or something. I'll be damned if know what half those words mean."

"I know!" Irma exclaimed. "I mean, Ruotian is so mad at me these days, it's not funny. You should have seen the time he caught me listening to your iPod."

Will turned to face her. "You said you didn't know where it was!" she cried.

Irma tried to work up the grace to look embarrassed. "Um…Yeah, about that…"

Will glared at her, forming a ball of lightning in her palm as a warning. "I want that back."

"Okay, okay," Irma said hastily. "Geez, it's just an iPod."

"Cornelia?" Hay Lin prompted. "Are you okay?"

Looking up from the tree trunk she had been leaning on, Cornelia shook her head belatedly.

"Lillian's probably fine," Taranee reassured. "I say you're worrying over nothing."

"No," Cornelia insisted. "She never wrote back. And…and I just _know_ she isn't home. Something terrible's happened, I just know it!"

The others exchanged looks as if to say, "There's no helping her."

Suddenly, a rustling in the trees issued. Cornelia gazed around absentmindedly, Taranee narrowed her eyes, Will brandished another lightning bolt, and Irma and Hay Lin traded blank stares.

They saw a figure approaching the forest, who turned out to be…Professor Espion. "Good day, Guardians," he said quietly, that strange glint in his eye.

Will's mouth fell open. "You – What?"

He nodded gravely. But was it Will's imagination or did he smirk? "Yes. McGonagall's told me about your powers and gave a rough summary of your background and instructed me to watch over your sessions."

Will's jaw was still unhinged. "We don't need you to watch over us," Irma snapped at him rather rudely.

"That's right," Cornelia said fervently. "We're perfectly capable by ourselves."

Espion raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt it," he said coolly.

Will seethed, having finally found her voice. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"There are plenty of dangerous creatures around, particularly in the forest, something you may have known, Wilhelmina, if you'd paid attention during classes," he said shrewdly.

Will bristled. "Fine," she said grudgingly. "Enjoy yourself."

"Oh, I will," Espion replied, with a smile she didn't like.

_You think he's lying?_ Irma asked.

_He knew about us,_ Taranee reminded. _I don't think it's worth going into his mind to find out._

Will glared at him, who stretched his mouth sardonically back. _I suppose so._

_I don't like him,_ Cornelia declared, rising and stretching. _There's something off._

_Tell me about it,_ Hay Lin said. _He gives me the creeps._

_We have to be careful with him around,_ Will warned. _Especially you, Irma._

_What?_ She said innocently. _What makes you think I'm going to do anything?_

_Don't act so surprised, Irma, _Taranee said dryly. _We all know you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Yes, the letters are BACK)**

_Matt,_

_What?? EAT Mr.Huggles? Why…_

_I just fried the bird. Mind you, he looks pretty mad at me and I'll probably have to find another one later but whatever. Oh my god you will NOT believe the time I had. Our secret? The one where we're Guardians of the Veil and all that? Yeah, well that's not much of a secret anymore. At least six people in this school know by now and when you consider the lack of students, that's quite a lot._

_Plus we made a visit to Phobos' place to rescue someone. Honestly, life here is no picnic. Oh, and it turns out a bezoar is a stone in the…I don't remember. I'll have to ask Taranee again. And yes, maybe during Thanksgiving break we can visit you guys._

_Will_

_- - - _

_Peter,_

_No, this isn't a dream. It's time you wake up from that anyway._

_Four in the morning? Don't you normally brag that you get up that early to catch the waves anyway? Speaking of, maybe that's your problem. All the salt water seeping into your hypertonic skin. And yes, there is no force on Earth that can let you drag me back. Finally, something semi-intelligent spouting out of your mouth. I'll forge you a medal when I get back or something._

_PS. Since when has mom _encouraged_ you to go surfing?_

_Taranee_

_- - - _

_Willt,_

_Uh…Will? These people don't have Thanksgiving. They're BRITISH, remember?? I hate to think how you're doing in that history class of yours. See, Thanksgiving came from the Pilgrims, who –_

_Okay, I know you. This would be the last thing you'd want to hear. But honestly, stop sending owls! Especially in broad daylight or when neighbors are around or…well, you get the idea. What's wrong with email for heaven's sake? At least your computer doesn't hoot and hammer at your furniture every three seconds, landing droppings everywhere._

_Matt_

_- - - _

_Hay Lin,_

_Well I must say I'm quite surprised to hear from you, especially in this fashion but I'm glad you're all right._

_I don't think you should worry about your new friend. She's survived for quite a few years from what you've said, although it does concern me that your Housemates don't seem too friendly. You'll have to watch out for them. They sound like a nasty bunch._

_Yes, your parents are just fine. Don't worry about them. I want you to focus on your studies in this school, do you hear me?_

_Yan Lin_

**I know it's short but at least it's here!! Phew, I have to do my Odyssey notes now. And I've got a bit of confidence to maybe start working more on Elemental Recourse tomorrow…It's about time after all.**


End file.
